the maple leaf and pasta lover
by Spektor vox
Summary: after a HUGE argument with spain romano somehow ends up in the care of a very invisible nation called canada who has quite a strange hobby which romano somehow gets dragged into before they both get saddled with a huge responsibility that brings it's own problems. canadaXromano. rated M for unsettling themes and maybe a lemon later
1. Chapter 1

Romano walked through the city of Italy

_'I only went out with you because I loved your brother and I thought you'd be close enough, but you're not!'_

His face was tear stained but you couldn't see it because of the heavy rain

_'He is smarter, cuter and not completely useless like you!'_

_Each word pierced him but of course, the Spaniard could not see that, he just kept going on and on and on about how much better his brother was than he was_

_Romano had opened his mouth to interrupt but the Spaniard must have seen it coming because he raised his voice even more and smashed the vase Romano had given him with his fist_

_Romano started shaking with anger at that point, he had laid down his pride to get that stupid vase from china so he could give t to Spain and now it was..._

Romano looked up at the grey skies hoping for some sunshine to peak through but of course, it did not

_'I'm so fucking glad I cheated on you that time with him because those few weeks we spent dating behind your back were the best weeks of my life!'_

_Romano froze, as did the words he was about to shoot back at his ex-boss_

_'I regret every moment I ever spent chasing after you instead of him!' Spain shouted 'I wish you could just disappear Romano so Veneziano wouldn't feel guilty when looking at me like that!'_

He tried hard. He really did, he had tried being a better person to that Spanish bastard, he had tried cleaning but that always ended the same, he had cooked but he had always referenced his brothers cooking and he had tried not being so damn angry all the fucking time...but in the end...

_Spain finally stopped and just stood there huffing, his face was Red and his eyes still murderous_

_'y-you slept with my fratello?' Romano asked weakly_

_'Are you fucking death? Of course I-' Spain started but clasped his hand over his mouth 'mi dio' he whispered the venom in his eyes dying_

_'y-you slept with him behind my back and..." Romano couldn't finish that sentence 'I think I'll take my leave now' he said before walking calmly out the front door, it was raining like hell but he didn't particularly care..._

He had been like that for a few weeks. He had locked himself in his house and hoped someone would reach out to him...

It didn't happen.

And that's when he decided.

_Romano started to make his way towards his brother's house, his own burning out of control behind him._

_Romano knocked on his brothers door and waited, and waited, and waited_

_Finally, the door opened but his brother did not even look at him_

_"Sorry fratello but could you disappear please?" Veneziano asked, "I'm in the middle of something and I don't need you here to screw it up"_

_Romano stared wide-eyed at his brother for a while before Veneziano promptly shut the door on his face without looking at him once_

_'Just disappear...'_ he thought as he continued to walk around

Romano gave out a shaky laugh as he looked down at the rapid waters, he had been standing there for god knows how long looking down

He had hoped that maybe someone would stop him and that everything would be ok...

But nobody was coming to stop him, not his stupid ex-boyfriend not his stupid perfect brother, nobody, they all just wanted him to disappear

He took a deep breath and leant forward and honestly, he had to say that was the best moment of his life.

...oOo...

ruined.

When Romano awoke he was in someone else's bed.

In someone else's house.

However, this person was definitely not human

He could feel it.

He southern half of Italy tried to get up but crumpled in pain

"don't try to get up" a worried voice came as a man who looked like France but didn't have the annoying accent rushed in

He was wearing casual clothing and looked at Romano with pity.

Romano looked down at himself

He had been patched up; the cuts he was made over the past few weeks had also been taken care of

"Why couldn't you let me die bastardo!" he hissed weakly lying back down

The man looked at him with confusion

"Why would I?" he asked Romano "we're both nations so we've got to stick together"

"I don't ever remember seeing you at any meetings," Romano snapped

"I'm Canada," the man elaborated "nobody ever seems to see me" his voice sounded quite sad as he said this

"Sorry" Romano mumbled, "Look I-"

"No" the Canadian cut in "you're not going anywhere until I know that you're ok" he said

"You can't force me to stay!" Romano exclaimed

"Oh yea?" the Canadian said matching his tone before poking him in the ribcage

Romano hissed and glared at the blonde

"exactly" Canada said almost smugly before sighing "just...stay until I know you're not going to try something stupid like that again...I know that things get rough but giving up isn't an answer"

Romano glared daggers into then retreating nations back but then relaxed and closed his eyes

"The fuck is he getting all worked up for?" he whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

**I started this on another account but now I'm in the mood for some romanoXcanada**

**I think I can make good use of this long forgotten plot**

**Reviews help me update but I'll probably do that anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Romano snuggled into Spain's chest_

_"h-hey Antonio?" he said softly_

_'I have to ask him' he thought firmly_

_"Yea Lovi~" Spain chirped_

_"What do you think about...kid?" he asked_

_There was an awkward silence between the lovers_

_"Lovi...kids are out of the question"_

_"But!—" Lovino exclaimed in protest sitting up_

_"No" Spain said firmly looking up at him "we will not have this conversation"_

_Romano sighed_

_"Fine" he said bitterly lying back down outside his lovers arms_

_He wanted kids more than anything in the world (believe it or not)...but he also loved Spain so much._

_So if he didn't want kids it would be fine, after all it was just one sacrifice._

...oOo...

Romano rolled over in Canada's bed staring at his surroundings

For the weeks of damage he had created, it took 2 days for it all to heal up

The nation sighed in annoyance and got up easily

_'I better not overstay my welcome'_ he thought starting to head downstairs

One his way down he noticed he was not in his cloths but he decided he'd return them when he could.

All of a sudden, a beautiful aroma captivated his full attention slicing through the Italian's thoughts.

And Romano being the food loving Italian he was followed the smell

_'Damn if I'd known Canada was __**THIS**__ good at cooking I would have befriended him a long fucking time ago'_ Romano thought stopping at the kitchen door

"You want some pancakes, eh?" the asked

"There's no fucking way in hell that's the smell of pancakes," Romano said out loud

Canada smiled and served the Italian the breakfast meal before covering it in an unidentifiable liquid

"Well...?" Canada asked expectantly

Romano slowly dug his face showing pleasure as he dug into the small peice of heaven

"You like it?" Canada asked

"dio this is good" Romano said ignoring the Canadian altogether

...that was until he gave that cute smile

The Italian stopped in his tracked then ate at a slower pace

Trying to avoid eye contact with the cute nation-which was easy because he went to feed his polar bear halfway through breakfast.

When breakfast was out of the way that's when the Canadian started asking questions

Who could blame him?

Romano had tried to (futilely) commit _fucking _suicide.

"I-it's o-ok if you don't want to talk about it but I'm worried," Canada stated

His voice sounded genuine

Romano breathed in

_'He deserves to know why you've been here for the past two days'_ he thought before starting to, well...pour his heart out to this guy.

"Me and that bastardo s-Spain broke up" he started slowly "I knew it was all going downhill but..." he trailed off

"When did it start?" Canada asked softly "I mean... to fall apart?"

"When we had **_'that'_** conversation about...kids, it wasn't even a conversation he just shut me down" Romano said bitterly

"And the last straw was?" Canada pressed

"Him and m-my f-fra...Italy slept together" Romano said "for weeks" his voice cracked but he was ok, it felt good to say this stuff out loud

Then it came.

The big **_motherfucking_** spear out of **_motherfucking _**nowhere.

"you need to get a hobby" Canada said bluntly

Romano looked up at him and stared like a fish, his mouth opening and closing in shock

He had just poured his heart out to this man and he was telling him...

"I mean..." Canada sighed "I've been there with Prussia, he was sleeping with someone else and I caught them...but I got a human job to help cope"

He gave Romano another cute smile

"It helps you forget all the bullshit that comes with a being a nation" he said

Romano burst out in an uproarious laughter,

"y-you're so cute hen you swear" he said before realising how weird that sounded and forcing the laugh to stop "s-so what do you do?" Romano asked steering away from his comment

"i-I work for a magazine doing travel and food...if you wanted I could recommend you for the segment they want to start on fashion" Canada stated

"Why fashion?" Romano asked

"Well...whenever I sit by you your always drawing one thing or another in that notepad you hide using your work folder and your pictures are really good, but I noticed you also label...other designs..." Canada trailed off "sorry, I didn't meant to spy or anything bad like that!" he exclaimed

"Sure" Romano said getting up "I want to try that, I guess"

Canada nodded and also got up

"Oh, and t-thanks...for helping me" Romano said quietly before quickly taking his leave

"Anytime" Canada said quietly after him.

**That was harder than I anticipated.**

**I hoped for more than 4 reveiws but, meh.**

**Reviews make my week**

**And I do need it**

**One more week until holidays :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Romano looked at the brown file beside him once more then back at the laptop he was 'working on'

"I've never seen someone so still in front of a laptop" Canada commented frowning at the Italian who had _'invaded'_ his home once more

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying" Lovino said angrily

"Just write as if your talking to hungry, she's a teenage girl inside" Canada suggested putting a plate of cookies next to the Italian "I'll edit then we can go out for a drink, on me of course, eh?" he smiled

"Damn fucking right it's your treat" Romano said firmly before starting to type as fast as a motherfucker.

_'I knew all he needed was some motivation' _Canada thought

...oOo...

Romano stood hovering over Canada in anticipation

"Well..." the Canadian said slowly "it's got a lot of swearing but other than that your spellings actually good and you don't seem to have made any mistakes as far as I can tell

"Yes!" Romano exclaimed grabbing the Canadians shirt "it's drinking time!" he shouted starting to drag him to his car

"w-wait Romano, my wallet!" Canada shouted out.

The bar that Romano had chosen was his regular

He loved the music, the drinks and the fact they never kicked him out.

Unfortunately so did his brother.

"Ve~ fratello" Italy smiled getting up from his table and coming over to greet his brother

"Italy" Romano said coldly going over to the bar

_'I need to get smashed fucking fast'_ he thought ordering the drinks

"Ve? What did I do?" he heard his brother ask that potato fucker

_'You know what you fucking did'_ Romano thought angrily

"Come one I haven't got all day," he shouted at the bartender

"Fuck" a quiet voice from beside him came

"What?" Romano said noticing the Canadian's distress

He had become accustomed to Canada's quiet nature and couldn't forget him even for the slightest of moments.

"Bad touch trio," Canada said

_'Just __**fucking**__ wonderful'_ Romano thought

"Just ignore them, we're here to have fun and celebrate, not think about anyone else," he said as they walked by "on you of course" he added deviously

"Somehow my wallet feels unsafe" Canada smiled.

"Isn't that Romano?" Prussia asked Spain as they sat down

"And my petit Canada" France said subtly glancing over to the pair who had now started drinking "they move on fast" he said

"How do you know their together" Spain asked clenching his fists

Suddenly Romano laughed in a way that Spain almost never got him to.

"Tough luck Spain, it looks like your boys in love," Prussia said teasingly

"I don't know why you're laughing, your ex seems to be enjoying roman's company" Spain short resentfully

"Canada, moving on to Romano?" Prussia snorted "their more different than—"

Suddenly Canada and Romano laughed loudly together and Romano smacked Canada on the back

"See I knew you had it in you" he exclaimed ignoring the rest of the world

"I think so," France said

All of a sudden, Italy started making his way over

"Shit" Spain said looking away

"What?" France asked raising an eyebrow before realisation hit him "h-he didn't happen to find out about that time..."

"What time" Prussia asked and Spain just looked down at the table.

"Fratello, where have you been, I've been worried" Italy asked his brother ignoring Canada

"Really?" Romano asked bitterly

"Don't be like that fratello I have~" Italy said slightly confused with his brothers behaviour

"Worried enough to sleep with Spain behind my back for weeks" Romano shot which made his brothers face pale

"h-how..." he asked quietly

"so it's fucking true" Romano snapped and Italy's bit his lip "and here I thought that if things weren't south between m and Spain I could go to my fratello for comfort, who fucking knew he had fucked him behind my fucking back t=while we were still together" Romano said starting to shake with anger

"i-i..." Italy tried

"Does Germany know?" Romano asked and Italy looked at him with fear

"n-no i-i...w-we...w-we decided that you guys shouldn't know because me and Germany were going through that break up[ period and said some bad t-things a-and...It's over Romano" Italy finished shamefully

"just like us" Romano said standing "come one Canada let's go fins somewhere else to get drunk" he said

Canada nodded and paid the bartended before getting up

"w-wait fratello i-im sorry i-i—"

Smack.

The sound of Romano totally **_bitch_** slapping the northern part of Italy.

"don't you ever call me that again" he said before pushing past the potato fucking bastard and exiting the bar

"Was that necessary?" Canada asked "he is your brother"

"Was," Romano corrected, "I'm tired of picking up his fucking shit all the fucking time, and I'm sick of him messing up with no consequence and always purposely taking what's mine"

"...alright but...you'll regret that Romano. I promise you" Canada sighed.

**Alright that's my second update for today and I'm going to now roll a dice to decide wh at I'm doing :D**

**Please review they make me happy XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada sat at his kitchen table happily eating pancakes as kukakanari ate his on breakfast silently

He loved mornings like this, just him. His coffee and pancakes and...well Romano wasn't here but...

The Canadian groaned

_'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ he thought angrily _'I mean I don't l-love him or anything, it's just the r-rebound...yea rebound'_ he told himself

All of a sudden there was a loud banging at the door which made him drop his coffee cup

"Shit" Canada cursed getting up "coming!" he exclaimed

He half hoped to see Romano standing there with that cute scowl and amber eyes but when he threw, open the door his brother was stood there with his idiotic grin

"Oh" Canada said and his brother looked at him inquisitively

"Sorry if you were expecting someone else" America said coming in uninvited

"No, I just didn't expect you" Canada said closing the door

"I came to talk about that file you gave me, my boss ahs a problem with it"

_'Of course'_ Canada thought with slight irritation

"Look that's what my boss says and it's his final proposal so I'm not changing it"

"Come on canadia" America whined "please? Just do me this favour?"

"No" Canada said, "I already made an agreement with some other countries on this proposal so I can't change it, they're not as stable as you are and this could help them"

"But Canada, my boss hates it. And why are you helping the middle eastern countries anyway? They hate my guts"

"America" Canada sighed

"I thought we were bros," he said pleadingly

"I-"

"Mathew" someone called opening the front door

There was the sound of the door locking and a certain Italian being greeted by akumawhatchit

America frowned as Romano made his way into the kitchen where they stood

"How did you get in here?" America asked

"I used my key" Romano said slowly glaring at the American "why are you here?", he asked

"None of your business" America shot "I was leaving anyway" he said

_'Shit, shit, shit'_ Canada repeated in his head as America gave him one final look before leaving

The Canadian had always hated people using his name but he really hadn't minded when Romano had decided to as long as he could call him Lovino. And also there was the problem that America did not have a key to his brothers house even though he came over so often

But who could blame him? If he let America, come in here as he pleased it may turn to chaos.

"What's this about?" Romano asked picking up a file and starting to read it

"It's just work" Canada said

"You're doing business with the middle east" Romano said softly

"Yea" Canada smiled "well to be more specific Afghanistan, since y'know..."

Romano did know.

The middle eastern countries were by far some of the oldest along with the African countries, they'd been around a long time but unlike the African countries they'd seen complete and utter war so many times that many of them just gave up until...

Afghanistan had taken control and given up on being just one nation before becoming the Middle East and replacing her space with another Afghanistan.

"Afghanistan was like a mom to me..." he said slowly "I mean the old one" he stated, "we'd see each other and she liked me over Italy"

Canada bit his lip remembering her death.

America had shot her by accident.

She had been threatening him not to come any closer and he had just...shot her.

And when a nation shoots another nation...

That cut down the count to just turkey Egypt and (the new) Afghanistan.

Every country in between them had just. Given up. Along with the countries like Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. Really, anyone in that general part of the world had gone already.

Canada put a hand on Romano's shoulder

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Don't be, I'm glad she's gone" Romano said "she was slowly killing herself anyway"

Canada pulled the other nation into a hug

He loved it when Romano let down his guard and showed some emotion. It made him feel special.

All of a sudden Romano pulled away and blushed

"i-I came to ask how my article did" he muttered keeping a distance as he always did after he had lowered said guard.

Canada just blinked in confusion before everything they were doing in their own time caught up with him

Then he gave a large smile

"You're hired" Canada said, "Your article caught a lot of readers attention and got some pretty good reviews"

Romano smiled

"We should celebrate them," he said happily

_'Any excuse to drink'_ Canada thought as Romano pulled a wine bottle out of his side bag

"I found this lying about" he said

Canada took the bottle and examined it

"How did you get such a good brand?" he asked looking at Romano who flushed

"It's not like I got it because I knew you liked it I-it was just laying around in my kitchen a-and—"

Canada broke out in a fit of laughter

"Right" he chuckled shaking his head.

...oOo...time skip~

Canada stood outside the meeting room frozen

It had been quite a while since their last meeting which meant that today's meeting was destined to be more chaotic than usual

"Come on Canada" Romano smiled walking past the wallflower.

Canada took a deep breath and entered

Everything was fine for him for about **_HALF A FUCKING SECOND_**

A teacup smashed into the wall next to him, just the excess of France and England's usual bickering

"Hey bastardo watch where your throwing things!" Romano yelled at the two nations (not that they heard)

All of a sudden the meeting room was brought to silence by Germany who had slowly been becoming more and more irritated at the front of the room

Romano swiftly made his way over to his usual seat

There were name tags already set out from where nations sat so he couldn't help being sat next to Italy.

The tension was unbearable with his (unfortunately) northern half concentrating on the table trying not to even look at him

It somehow made Romano feel like a bully. Especially since quite a few people-including the potato fucker-obviously noticed.

Suddenly Romano's phone vibrated

He slid it out of his pocket swiftly and took a look at the message

_'why is Italy shaking?_' –mathew

Romano looked over to where Canada was sitting looking at him

_'fuck if I know'_ Romano replied _'you wanna ditch the meeting at lunch?'_ he asked

_'Can't. America's watching me like a hawk, he seems to not approve of me making friends' _

Romano smirked

_'He still trying to get you to withdraw from that arrangement?'_

_'Everyday'_ Canada replied sighing

Their texting continued for a while until France got up from next to England who was next to America

"I have something to say" he announced cutting off said American "mon petit Canada I know you and Romano are having fun texting each other but would you please pay attention to the meeting while your brother tries to paint you as a villain"

Canada flushed and put away his phone before muttering an apology in French

Romano made sure to glare at France who had cut off their very interesting conversation on who's cuisine was the best but the Frenchman only gave a wink.

Spain who was next to the southern part of Italy pretended to take not notice of this

He knew they'd been texting each other this entire time.

Bu it made him glad to see that they were once again on a professional level.

_'I need to talk to him'_ he thought fixating his eyes on Belgium who was slowly falling asleep.

...oOo...

When the meeting came close to ending all **motherfucking, hell had broken loose**

As usual.

But this time Prussia decided to talk to Canada

Of course, he still attended these meetings for the same reason Romano did.

Canada looked uncomfortable

Romano could tell but not many people could

He felt slightly angry seeing that jackass coming over to the shy nation whose heart he had torn and daring to talk to him

Romano stood up and went over to the strawberry blonde nation

"Go away Romano" Prussia said coldly

"The fuck I will" Romano said getting closer "whatever your saying is making him uncomfortable"

"Why don't you go find someone else to cling onto" he snapped

"The fuck did you just say?"

"You fucking heard me" Prussia icily "oh, wait or will they go off and sleep with someone else too"

At that point, N. Italy was now desperately praying for this to end before-

"Yea, your right. Maybe I've become closer to Canada because we're both alike, our fucking brothers decided they wanted to sleep with our boyfriends" Romano muttered.

...

Silence.

...

"What?" Canada whispered looking up shell-shocked at Romano

"Shit" Romano cursed realising what he'd just said

At that moment everyone was either looking at Italy or America

Italy not being able to take this anymore _bolted_ from the room

"canadaia I..." America started at an unusually quiet tone

"Fuck" Canada breathed getting up and following Italy's example

There was another pause before Germany's wristwatch beeped

"m-meeting dismissed" he barely managed to get out before also exiting the room.

**Yea. I'm mean**

**I wanted to create some more drama in my pot of dramatical stuffs :D**

**"please be kind and review because I'm enoying writing this**

**Also just a fair warning that EVERYTHING in this chapter was relevant**

** So if you just skipped a hole load of it you may want to go back :D**

**I have a HUGE surprise in store for you guys inthe next few chapters maybe.**

**REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Romano knocked on Canada's hotel room door

"Mathew?" he said softly

_'Shit I've really messed up everything now'_ he thought angrily at himself

"Go away" Canada sobbed as expected

"Please Canada I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just figured it out a while ago a-and I I didn't want you to get hurt..."

There came no reply

"Matteo?" Romano called "I'm coming in" he said using a spare key-which he had got from reception just in case-to open the door

Romano walked through the hotel room and into the bedroom where Canada was sniffling

"I'm sorry Canada" Romano cooed softly walking towards him

Canada suddenly turned and gave the southern part of Italy a very venomous glare

It was at that moment Romano noticed 3 things:

Canada was PISSED

Canada was drinking a bottle of Russian vodka

Canada was sharpening a motherfucking hokey stick.

Romano froze on the spot starting to shake

"I-I'm really sorry" he repeated slowly backing away from the vodka drinking, hockey stick sharpening version of Canada

"I know" Canada said turning back around but continuing to sharpen the stick "it's not your fault my ex and my brother are both jackasses"

He sounded especially devastated which made Romano man up and quickly go and sit next to him before he could change his mind

He wasn't very good at comforting people but he could at least try for him

Romano brought his hand to Canada's which made him stop sharpening the hockey stick

"j-Jesus bastardo, ch-cheer up. At least you broke up with him before" Romano tried not looking at the Canadian "a-and besides I bet you can find someone who's a whole lot better than him"

He started to squeeze the Canadians hand trying to make it reassuring like his brother had taught him LONG ago

When Canada didn't say anything Romano and just looked down at him

Violet eyes locked with hazel-green ones and he found himself stuck like this

All of a sudden Canada leaned down and kissed him

The kiss was deep and quite passionate but it was also fast and he had pulled away all too soon but it still made Romano flush an unnatural shade of red

He opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn't

"t-thanks" Canada whispered pulling his hand away awkwardly which slightly upset the Italian

"you're welcome" Romano choked before getting up "I-I think I'll..." he trailed off and left the room as fast as possible trying not to think about what had just occurred

**I know this chapters really short but it's the beginning of the week and I'll try to update more because I had fun writing this :D**

**Also I updated because someone offered me a cookie**

**Pay up bitch :D**

**No, srsly.**

**I want my cookie.**

**Anyway please review and I'll make the next chapter WAY longer~**

**also thank you guys so much for all the support i'm getting and to larrisita...is that your name? i dunno**

**who's been giving me ideas, it's cauz of her i decided to move this along and it might get allitle more...y''kknow later**

**just a warning**

**if you give me ideas then i'll update twice as fast because then i'll have more to work wih and i probably wont get stuck and give up**

**so review and feel free to PM me because i have no friends :C (my best friend dosn't count)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright just to clarify canada is taller than romano. ;D**

(flashback)

Italy sat in France's hotel room uncomfortably

It had only been about a few hours since the VERY awkward conference where everything had come crumbling down

"So just so we can clarify this mom petty Italy WHAT exactly happened here and how did so many nations become involved?" France asked

The question Italy was dreading

"w-well a few years ago me and Germany had a fight over something –pretty stupid but we were practically broken up"

"Practically?" France inquired

"It wasn't final," Italy explained "a-and I thought It was over...then me and Spain just sort of happened"

"But he was still with your brother"

"Ve" Italy nodded "but Spain was feeling really insecure about it which made it even more possible" Italy said twiddling his fingers at a faster pace "then...Romano gave him that really expensive vase that he bought from china, you know the one?"

"I know the one," France said calmly sipping tea

"so then me and Spain felt really guilty and we stopped it completely and decided to bury it so nobody got hurt because Romano had worked really hard to get that vase" Italy said before biting his lip "but..."

"It didn't stay buried"

"Spain and mia fratello had a big fight over _THAT_ subject...y'know about kids-the same subject which split up Austria and Hungary recently for the fifty-seventh time-and Spain ended up telling him about it so Romano got really pissed off and somehow ended up with Canada who had broken up with Prussia not too long ago"

"I know" France said remembering the times he'd warned the ex nation

"And I don't know how far they've gone but Prussia didn't like it and Romano-heavens knows how he knew-ended up telling Canada that America and Prussia had slept together which had also been—"

"Buried"

"Ve." Italy said firmly "and now Romano hates me, Canada probably hates America, Prussia and Spain are really upset and Germany...I don't know what the situation with Germany is he's just gone really...c-c-cold" Italy started to cry at the last word

France calmly offered the nation a handkerchief

He did this too often for him not to know what to do

"And how did America and Prussia end up..." France asked before trailing off, it was the only piece of the story he didn't know

"Germany was meant to do a m-meeting with America but instead p-Prussia went because Germany was busy and they ended up spending a lot of time together so..."

"I understand" France said "well the best thing you can do is talk with your brother Italy, and Germany so he knows you're very sorry. I can't guarantee this will fix everything but at least they'll know"

Italy nodded and got up wiping away his tears

France watched as the door shut and locked silently behind the young Italian nation before looking over to his left where a strawberry blonde haired nation stood leaning on a doorframe

"You see mon petit Canada this is not so easy on Italy either" France said finishing England's tea

"You're showing the wrong person" Canada said firmly

"I don't think I am" France stated sharply "if there's anyone who can fix this mess I's going to be you Canada, you've already managed to get with Romano in a couple of—"

"There is nothing between me and Romano" Canada said starting to blush

_'Damn'_ he thought knowing his 'father' noticed that

"We're just friends" Canada said more to himself than France "and why do you think I'd like to throw myself into this battle? Isn't fixing lovers quarrels your thing?"

"I can do lovers quarrels but this is too big and too sensitive for me o handle no matter how much I try" France elaborated "please Canada, I do not want all the nations to start hating each other again"

He knew what he meant by again

WW2 had been a **_DISASTER_**

People picking sides, being manipulated and...left behind.

It had scarred some more than others and had been such a disappointment to many.

"Fine" Canada mumbled before leaving the room

He didn't know how but he was going to fix this mess...even if he had to somehow enlist the assistance of Romano...somehow...

...oOo...

(now)

"Please?" Canada asked Romano as they headed for the meeting room

The wonderful thing about world meetings is that they last an entire bloody week.

Because everyone took a vote saying, they would rather have a week seminar every 6 months (not including more individual meetings like European meetings or Asian meetings) than have an hour every month

How does that work out?

Because things pile up damnit.

"No" Romano hissed, "I don't want to talk about this Canada, please"? He asked going forward and entering the meeting room

"You're late" Germany's stone cold voice came

Romano slowed down and looked at his watch

"No...You guys are just...early" the word did not feel right coming from his mouth

Either way he couched into the silence and walked over to his place where his brother was sitting n starting off blankly

Something Romano knew he did when he desperately didn't want to be there but couldn't escape

He knew that Germany saw what he was doing but he pretended not to notice

It was strange really the entire world being in silence.

Why was everyone silent you ask?

Drama.

It's a fucking **_disease_** between us damnit.

Romano's best guess was that the drama in Europe wazs the culprit:

Spain, America, Italy and Prussia's sleeping around

Canada, Germany and his own finding out

Austria and Hungary breaking up 'for good' because of **THAT **subject

Russia's growing depression because of (old) Afghanistan dying, seriously he was still hung up over that even though he had betrayed her twice and thrown her to the wolves for his own sadistic reasons.

And all that shit made the powers of the world ready to actually work.

***cough* ****_drown their sorrows in wearing themselves out before crying themselves to sleep_**** *cough***

This ensued in this unearthly silence,

It. was._**Unbearable**_

Every moment. Hurt. Like. A. **_Motherfucker._**

Romano looked up at Canada who seemed to be just as uncomfortable in this situation

By the end of the meeting, everyone was more than happy to leave

But Italy and Russia seemed to still be in a spaced out depression

"Hey, luv it's over" Britain said softly to Russia

This was by far the most fucking terrifying thing that occurred

"Right" Russia said getting up and sighing "Canada can I trade some more of that sweet stuff for some vodka?"

"Just take it" Canada smiled

Russia nodded and seemed to just wander off not noticing the Canadian give a glare at romano then motion next to him before following the tall nation

Romano looked down at his brother

"Come on Italy, meetings over" he said poking him

"I know" Italy said softly "I was listening"

Aright that scared the shit out of him

"Ok, I'll just...go" Romano said going to follow England who had just left

"Hey fra...Romano?" Italy asked

Him Saying his name like that felt wrong for Romano

"Yea?" he asked turning back

_'Here it comes'_ Romano thought expecting his brother to start brawling and begging like how he usually did

"Sorry" he said simply "I'm sorry for backstabbing you and ruining everything"

It sounded honest and straightforward...

It also sounded resigned and regretful and...sad

_'Fuck'_ Romano thought angrily

He wanted this to have been easier. He wanted it to be so that he could just shun this motherfucker for the rest of their existence

"I forgive you," he said pulling his brother into a well-needed hug

Italy didn't respond for a second but then slowly wrapped his arms around his brother and started sobbing

"There's the Italy I know" Romano muttered breathing out.

From the door Canada smiled

_'That's __**THAT **__taken care of'_ he smiled sweetly.

**:D**

**That was more fun to write than I thought It would be **

**I didn't want things to stay bad between Italy and romano but germany and Italy still arn't back together just yet**

**I still need to explorre that during this story (if I remember)**

**Also I might do a cooking scene soon**

**SERIOUSLY I plan BIG things for this story and you probably won't see the big surprise coming :D**

**So review so that I WANT to update**

**If I reach 25 (because you already reached 20) reveiws and more advice somewhere in there I'll probably do you guys a lot more updates at once scince summer holidays are cpomming for me in anglans and I have no life ;D**

**So REVIW!**

**also eman (and everyone else)**

**if you want (or don't want a lemon) i'm taking a vote from reviews so if a lot of people say they don't want it to go that way then it won't but if they all do then it happens.**

**also sorry for the spelling mistakes, if this goes far wnough i may go back and fix them (or if largely requested)**

**also i know canada got romano ou of his low pretty fast but it just sorta happened like that**

**there's still some unsettling themes (in gflahsbacks for other characters maybe) to come. thankyou for making me ruin the surprise**

**and i haven't explained what america and canada's intentions for sleeping together were EXACTLY for a reason.**

**and france called canada and romano out for texing because apparently, if you read it the way i intended ****america was slandering his brother**

**which was a subtle hint towards something.**

**and i know not alot of people ship america and prussia but it just sota happened while i was on my writing spree and i've decided to roll with it**

**so haterz gonna hate but the world keeps spinning :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start a big thanks to larrisita**

**Naru-chan**

**Silent-insaneminako**

**And dragoness of air (aka still can't log in)**

**For your consistent support as well as giving me awesome ideas**

**I was really stuck on how to bring them together because I need to wrap up this part of the story before moving further into it and making you all guess who the antagonist is.**

**Oh and also a big thanks to everyone wo offered me cookies ;D**

Russia sat on his bed drinking the weird sweet stuff that Canada had provided him with

It was wonderful...just like _her_

He couldn't stop the tears prickling his eyes

He thought he'd have her forever but now she was gone

Now she was _gone_...

Russia took in a shaky breath

"Are you doing ok?" Canada asked

"Da" Russia lied "just leave me alone" he said firmly

He did really need to be alone at that point

Canada lingered but then left him to his own thoughts

...oOo...

**_(flashback)_**

_Afghanistan looked up at Russia_

_"For the love of allah Russia" Afghanistan said angrily folding her arms "when will you learn treat life isn't just some twisted sadistic game for you to play with?_

_ "When you realise that being the oldest doesn't mean much," he said poking her cheek_

_Afghanistan sighed_

_"I do not think that simply because right now I am one of the oldest that I am the strongest or of anymore significance than the rest of you..." she looked down_

Why?

Why did this have to happen to her?!

_"I'm just trying to hold on Russia" she whispered_

_He hadn't understood that sentence_

_"Oh, yea. I am to cut of diplomatic relations with you for a while Russia said blatantly_

_"Again?" she asked angrily "I hope you're not planning to invade me again because that sucked ass and you pulled it our of __**motherfucking **__nowhere" she said spitefully in a tone that resembled a cirtain southern Italian nations_

_"nah" Russia shrugged before walking away._

There was so much he still wanted to tell her...

Why now of all times?

When they were so happy

When they were going to...

Russia once again took a large swig of the alcohol-laced syrup that the Canadian had given him, it was the only way he could drown his sorrow.

...oOo...

Canada sighed and walked away from Russia's room

It was getting better as expected but it was still pretty bad

Either way he still had business to attend to and other problems to solve.

Such as why was his brother being such a dick recently?

The Canadian started mixing some of his batter while pondering this

Maybe he had done something wrong?

Maybe he had upset him at some point?

Or maybe it was for something he was about to do...

"Hey bastardo" Romano said into Canada's ear

Canada jumped and spun around

"Don't do that," he told the Italian who just glanced at what he was doing

"Need help?" he asked

"No your shirt looks expensive" Canada tried to protest but Italy had rolled up his sleeves and was now starting to make his own batter

Canada winced as he made some crucial mistakes but let him do it

When he was done, he looked up expectantly at Canada

"Is this ok?" he asked showing him

"y-yea" Canada lied

"You're a horrible liar," Romano muttered

This was quite true in most cases

"You were right" Romano continued quietly "we patched up and it felt good"

"I'm glad" Canada said about to hug Romano but then realising once again shirt looked expensive and he was covered in pancake batter while Romano had worked quite hard at not getting even a drop of the stuff on himself

"Uhh" he started at Romano for a while before taking a chance and leaning forward

Romano saw what was coming and didn't seem to want to move out of the way

Their lips drew closer and closer until...

Once again, they were locked in a sweet kiss

It felt like bliss for the shy strawberry blonde haired nation who knew (somewhere deep down) that this is where he wanted their relationship to go

The expensive shirt was forgotten and Canada came closer and wrapped his arms around the sorter man

All of a sudden, they were ripped away from each other

Canada could only watched as a certain Spaniard effectively kidnapped his...friend?

...oOo...

Romano pounded on Spain's back as he carried him away form Canada

It was one thing that he had the balls to do that but it was another problem entirely that he had destroyed such a blissful moment

"Put me down you fucking asshole!" he shouted kicking the Spaniard in the stomach

The Spaniard grunted in pain then put him down

"What the hell is your problem?!" Romano snapped angrily at him

"What is it that you _WANT_ Romano?" Spain asked "do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" he asked "**_I. Am. Sorry_**!" he exclaimed

Romano completely taken aback from this just ended up feeling more angry

"You slept with my brother!" Romano snapped "you managed not only to take down our but his and Germany's relationship too!" he shouted, "I mean what kind of person does that?"

Spain seemed hurt by this comment

"I'm not the one who told Germany about the cheating Romano, you did that all by yourself!"

God this was going downhill fast

Suddenly Romano let out a stream of curses in Italian

Hurtful curses

Because he _REALLY_ wanted to hurt Spain

"Just stop it Romano!" Spain shouted pinning the Italian to the wall "don't start acting so above it all especially with what's going on with you and Canada!"

Romano stopped swearing immediately

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" he asked, "I haven't been sleeping with Canada"

"you could have fooled me" Spain said bitterly "the way you two have stuck together, the way you've been holding hands while you thought nobody was looking or kissing—"

"We haven't been holding hands," Romano said realising that they _HAD_ been doing just that, it wasn't like they had _INTENDED_ to hold hands it just happened

"I saw it Romano" Spain said pressing him harder against the wall "and I just don't understand why you're doing his, to get back at me?" he asked "to make me regret what happened between me and your brother? Because I do regret it Romano, so much you don't even know."

"Fuck you" Romano spat glaring into the Spaniards eye "if you regretted t you wouldn't have said all those things"

"I was angry Romano, I didn't mean for any of that to hap—"

All of a sudden Spain stopped speaking and effectively passed out

Romano looked up at Canada who was stood angrily over the Spaniard with a frying pan

"Sorry?" he said, "you didn't look comfortable being pinned to the wall"

They both knew that was a lie, he'd done it because he didn't like seeing Romano in Spain's arms

"Are you ok?" Canada asked dropping the frying pan next to the knocked out Spain

"Yea" Romano nodded before looking down at Spain and sighing

God that had been frightening

He had forgotten how much stronger that bastardo was than him.

Canada took his hand and started leading him away

_'The way you've been holding hands while you thought nobody was looking'_

Romano pulled his hand away from Canada that made the taller nation stop and look at him

"What's wrong?" Canada asked

"Nothing just..."

_'If you don't find out now Romano you might just be leading yourself on to believe something that isn't true'_ he thought

"What are we?"

The words were heavy

Canada stared blankly for a second unable to register the question but then when it set in he flushed deep pink

"I...I don't know" he replied "f-friends?"

That was a lie.

"No" Canada corrected himself "I think we're stuck in the grey zone"

_'Grey zone, not exactly friends but not in a relationship either'_ Romano thought _'so maybe...'_

"What if I don't want to be in the grey zone?" he asked the Canadian "what if I want to be...in a relationship with you"

Romano wasn't looking up at Canada anymore

He was too scared to do that

But the Canadian wasn't having it

He stepped closer and pulled Romano into a hug before softly whispering the words

"I'd like that"

Into his ear

Romano smiled and hugged back.

**Finally**

**Something that was meant to happen much sooner in the story has a happened**

**Seriously**

**This story wasn't meant to be about the drama of the breakup and Romano's and Canada's hooking up but more about what came after**

**So I guess I'm back on track with this story**

**I'm going to add an OC soon**

**I wanted you all to know how sain felt about all this**

**Also I'm still taking votes for if this should become a lemon or just become really sad and maybe gruesome. Or just really sad.**

**But people will definitely die later**

**So far it's **

**1-1**

**If the score goes 1-3 to lemon then it goes that way**

**If it dosn't then I guess this story will just get really sad and grousome as the complex plot that I haven't even began to explain yet commes to light.**

**Yes Russia is mourning.**

**Also I realise I haven't been showing time very well in this story but at this point romano and canada have known eachother more than two days (around afew months would be more correct)**

**REVIW and I'll update faster**

**Also please vote for if you want a lemon or not :D**


	8. part 2

**PART TWO: BECAUSE GOD HATES EVERYBODY.**

Lovino unlocked the door to his boyfriends home while holding bags of shopping

Which was a pretty **hard fucking task.**

No they did _not_ live together

But they might as well have.

It had been about a year since America had killed Afghanistan

About 3 months since the world conference where everything turned to absolute shit.

About 2 weeks since Russia had started to get over the eastern countries death

And about two days since America had decided to keep a low profile with Russia carrying around that harpoon laced heavily with poison instead of his usual pipe

Romano shouted out as he tripped over GOD knows what which was laid on the floor

"Mathew!" he exclaimed giving up on bringing in the groceries

Before remembering...

**(Around a week ago)**

"Mathew I'm not complaining but...why did you want to go drinking?" Romano asked his boyfriend

"How do I say this" he muttered "Romano I think we need some time apart"

Romano dropped his cup spilling alcohol all over the bar

"What?" he asked in absolute confusion

"well it's gotten to that time of the year where I'm going to start to extend my venue's in writing about travel and Mellissa's going to work me really hard and I don't think that going drinking out with you Is going to help me concentrate especially with your habit of...coming onto me, which leads to us staying up all night"

"Which leads to my aching back" Romano finished with relief "right, fine. I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Canada asked looking at him with innocent confusion

"Nothing" Romano said kissing his boyfriend.

Of course Romano had TRIED to stay away from the Canadian but it was too hard.

So he decided to bring him groceries and make him something to eat since he was working so hard.

"THKIS s work?" Romano snapped angrily getting up

"No, I'm actually going to Hungary tomorrow so I thought while I have time..."

"And you didn't invite me?" Romano asked almost hurt

"I didn't know you liked embroidery" Canada said nervously "and I thought maybe I'd make it all up to you when I came back from Hungary a-and...Sorry" he finished miserably

Romano gave one final scowl before getting up

"Well since I'm here I might as well make you all something to eat" he said

"Oh that would be LOVELY Romano~" Ukraine smiled happily

"Yea" he muttered picking up the bags and passing thee group

"Wait, isn't Italy here?" Canada asked

Romano froze

"n-no!" he said firmly "that bastardo is at home learning his lesson! S-so...yea"

"Alright" Canada nodded in confusion

'I'll send Spain to check on him just in case' Ukraine thought being one of the few European nations who did not know anything about the break up.

**(Earlier that day)**

Romano walked into his house holding groceries

"Feliciano I'm back" he called

His brother had made it a habit to be at his house now because he was no longer hanging onto that potato bastard

Romano could understand this was hard for him because he'd been taking orders from that bastard since WW2 and now….

Now he looked so lost

He had already made two failed attempts at his own life

The first was with a knife, Romano had promptly taken the knife out of his brother's chest and proceeded to reprimand him as he sobbed and the wound healed

The second time he tried to shoot himself in the head

Of course he'd gone to the hospital and had the bullet removed which left him completely and utterly fine due to his healing factor

Romano had then reprimanded his brother as he sobbed once again sitting on the floor like they did in japan except without anything underneath him

Then there was now

Romano turned into the livingroom where Italy was hanging on the ceiling fan

"Seriously?" he said looking up at him

"ve~ fratello I need help getting down" Italy said weakly " i think I tied the rope wrong and it's not choking me but I can't seem to get free"

Romano stared for another good minute before going upstairs to retrieve some A3 paper and a marker pen before writing

**'Do not help this idiot'** on it and then safety pinning it to his brothers shirt

"fratello what are you-"

"if I come back and you've removed the sign I WILL castrate you" he said angrily before picking up the bags of shopping and deciding to head off to his boyfriends home.

…oOo…

Romano snuggled in bed with Canada

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" he whispered looking up at the blonde

"I don't think you are" Canada said thoughtfully leaning down into a kiss

"No" Romano moaned as the kiss deepened

"nuh-uh" Canada said starting to twirl that curl in between his fingers

Romano shivered and let out more moans which were now fully muffled by his boyfriends lips

Of course another thing you should know about Canada is that he was like France.

No. not like _that._

It was more like he had the sexual part all down, except he wasn't creepy and his rule wasn't ANYTHING THAT MOVES

He was more pansexual than anything else (no he was NOT into pans)

Romano soon somehow found himself straddling his boyfriend once again

Which was to be expected since he was from Italy

The country of dating and wooing ladies

And he was technically the offspring of France

The country of long and great sex

The Italian whimpered as Canada started to exploit almost every weakness he knew about

"wh-why are you so e-excited t-toda…" Romano trailed off shaking as his boyfriends hands worked his body

he shook a he felt Canada's lube coated digits enter his ass

but he could swear that they were purposely coming VERY close to hi sweet spot but not touching

"because I'm not going to se you for another two weeks and I won't get the chance to do this" Canada whispered seductively before tugging harshly on the curl

"bastardo~ h-how do you t-think I'll feel?" Romano cursed

Canada was teasing him

Making him feel immense pleasure but the northern nation knew that wasn't enough to make him climax

"Why are y-you teasing me?" Romano asked angrily

"like I said Romano, I won't get to do this for two weeks, I want this to last" he told his lover before leaving a hickie on his neck

The thing that Romano had forgotten been more forgotten

**(Somewhere near Romano's house)**

Spain and Italy sat out near a convenience store

"Are you ok now Italy?" Spain asked handing him a drink

"Yea" Italy said immediately opening it

"I can't believe roman would leave you hanging there"

"It's not like I was in any excruciating pain or anything" Italy said defensively "I think he was just….disappointed…_again_"

Spain reached out to comfort Italy but decided to keep his hands to himself

"I'm sorry Italy" he whispered "for messing up you and Germanys relationship, you needed him and I…"

"It is mostly my fault" Italy said not noticing that the Spaniard was actually looking up at something

His eyes widened in shock at the sight and he immediately got in between it and italy.

"w-well I don't believe that, anyway how have you been?" Spain asked trying to change subject

But Italy noticed and his eyes narrowed

"you're not very good at hiding things spain" he said looking past the Spaniard then paling

"oh" he whispered starting to shake

Behind them was Germany and some woman arm in arm walking down the street

What exactly the German was doing in Canada was debatable but his intentions towards this woman was quite clear

Italy scoffed and shook his head

"seriously, did you think I'd get upset over that?" he asked giving a small laugh

But His heart was **_breaking_**

"There's no use crying over spilt milk espana, me and Germany are through, he made that quite clear at the end of the meeting so there's no reason why he shouldn't be with other people"

"ok then" Spain said slowly

"I'm going home now" Italy sighed looking up at the dark night sky

"Goodnight" Spain called after him completely unconvinced that this was ok.

**Alright so I think I'll quit while I'm ahead**

**I wanted to write this chapter soo you all knw how much time has passed and so you know how things are going with everyone :D**

**Please review because they make me so happy**

**Also I wanted to try a sexual scene because I'm still relatively new to writing them and I didn't go for detail in this one because I just wanted you to know how far canada and romano had gotten with eachother :D**

**I might ive it another go I dunno.**

**Oh yea and the vote went to lemon so sorry to those who didn't want it to go that way.**


	9. Chapter 9

Romano sat in Canada's house on his laptop typing up a new article for his section on the magazine

Why do you ask was he in Canada's house instead of his own?

**(that morning)**

_"Feliciano I'm home" Romano called as he unlocked his door_

_'I just hope that bastardo hasn't...tried to kill himself...again' Romano thought slowly_

_His jaw dropped as he started to survey the damage to his home_

_There was the sound of things breaking upstairs_

_Romano quickly went up there to stop his brother_

_"i-italia what the __**FUCK **__did you do to my house?!" he shouted angrily kicking down the spare bedrooms door_

_"__**Shut the fuck up**__!" Italy snapped angrily ripping apart one of his sketch books before grabbing another pone and ripping that apart too_

_"What the fuck happened?" Romano repated_

_"__**I said just leave me the fuck alone**__!" Italy shouted grabbing the phone on his bedside table and throwing it at his brother_

_Romano promptly ducked_

_"you know what fuck this SHIT I'm going out again Veneziano and when I get back you better not be bat shit crazy anymore!" Romano exclaimed making his way through the wreckage that was his house and heading back over to his boyfriends_

_He twisted the key in the door and went to sit on the kitchen table_

_"What are you doing back here?" Canada asked coming down the stairs half dressed to leave for the airport_

_"Because Veneziano had lost it" Romano said "and I think I'll just wait it out here, I'll go visit him later of course"_

_"Oh, ok" Canada said not really understanding but he was going to be late if he didn't get ready and leave now._

**(now)**

Romano looked at this watch and sighed

He didn't want to-under any circumstances-go back to that house

He had seen the things Feliciano did when pissed off and he hated getting in the way

Because that was how they got turned against each other

So he did the very reasonable thing and called in Japan to do it instead

For three reasons:

Firstly, Italy was less likely to attack Japan

Secondly, Japan was very good at getting his brother to calm his tits.

And thirdly, if vitally hadn't calmed down it was Japan's safety and not his

Therefore, Romano called Japan

And don't fucking as how he got his number because there was _no_ fucking way he was going t tell anyone. That night in Ukraine was _NEVER_ to be spoken of again. **_EVER._**

...oOo...

Romano groaned and slowly lifted himself off of his boyfriends ouch

It was morning again

Only god knows how but he had stayed up all night and finally finished his article on the fashion week in New York before wandering off the couch and promptly falling asleep

The southern Italian nation got up and headed for the door

He had heard the mailman drop something off and since he was no longer immersed in work or tired he was going to go and bring it in.

He walked over to the door and opened it

He immediately met an obstacle called a motherfucking basket

Romano had heard that Canada got baskets of bread and stuff from his extremely nice and old neighbours who completely supported his sexuality...in a yaoi fan girl sort of way...

"Mother fucker" Romano whispered as he lifted it off the ground

This thing was a lot heavier than it looked

Nevertheless, he kept going and placed it on the kitchen table before going to make himself some more coffee

_'It's such a beautiful day'_ Romano thought randomly smiling and going to the kitchen table to enjoy his breakfast

He reached his hand in the basket and it encountered something soft

Romano froze.

"The fuck?" he breathed in confusion

He then did the very wise thing and started to tug on this thing harder and harder until he heard something give a small cough then start to cry

_'Oh god'_ Romano thought removing the lid of the basket fully to see a baby placed in the basket and wrapped in soft blankets

It looked up at him with s scrunched up red face and then started to **_WAIL_**

Louder than a _motherfucker_

And for those of you who don't know

**_That' pretty loud_**

Romano then started to panic

He picked the baby up carefully and started trying to hush it

"shhh, I'm sorry I tried to eat you ok?" he said trying to talk over it

The baby did **NOT** stop crying

So he did the only reasonable thing and put it down before going over to his phone and immediately scrolling down to Hungary

What? She was the girl to call in an emergency like _this_

"szia?" a voice came through the phone

"Hungary I need help!" Romano said

"...is that a baby?" Hungary immediately commented

"yes!" Romano exclaimed "how do you stop them from crying?" he asked

"Depends on why it started to cry" she said

"I tried to eat it and it didn't take it well," Romano said

"Ok...don't eat it just keep hushing it _softly_ and it'll stop since it's not hungry or anything...wait did you feed it?"

"No, It just woke up" Romano said going over and following Hungary's instructions

Surely enough the lack of shouting and moving about seemed to calm the baby until it was just looking up at Romano with a red face and a pair of _hateful_ eyes sniffling

"Ok Romano why is there a baby with you?" Hungary immediately questioned

"I don't know, I just woke up and went outside to get some of those treats Canada's neighbours usually bring him and I got the basket inside and made coffee then I tried to get some of the treats but there was a baby a-and why the fuck is there a baby?" he shout-whispered "where is Canada?" he asked

"I'll go wake him up and ask him, in the meantime you hang on. Help is on the way"

Romano did not know what that meant but somehow he felt slightly worried by the prospect.

**I'll try to update tomorrow too because there's only 2 more days of school~**

**Make sure you review**

**And for those of you who don't like the way this is going**

**It was meant to go like this since the beginning but I accidently extended the beginning so that I don't have to do as many flashbacks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright larrissita don't look so surprised I've been mentioning kids scince the beginning...seriously read back and I mention them like three times.**

**And the second chapter should have given it away**

**Anywho on we march.**

Romano was stood I the kitchen locked in a glaring contest with the baby

Yes, ok. It just sorta happened

When there was a knock at the door

He looked at the door then back into her amber green eyes that matched his own

"Don't you dare do anything funny" he told her sternly as if she was going to suddenly get up and trash the house like his idiot fratello did

But by what he had deducted she wasn't even able to stand yet, she just laid there looking up at him with those hateful eyes

Romano went over to the door but before he could open it, Hungary kicked it down from the other side

"I'm here~" she sang happily

She was wearing a VERY big bag and was also dragging Canada behind her

"H-how the fuck" Romano stuttered looking at his watch

He had talked to her around 10 minutes ago

"Haven't blackmailed that many people in such a small amount of time in forever" she chuckled dragging Canada behind her "now where is the baby?" she asked firmly

Romano pointed to the other room then stared at her boyfriend uneasily

"Don't worry édes Isten elküldte angyal* god mama is here for you~"

And with that the Hungarian woman charged into the living room.

...oOo...

"Well she's not hurt or anything, there's a letter here addressed to Canada" Hungary passed Canada the letter while still holding the baby "and I think she may just be yours Romano" Hungary finished

"What?" Romano asked flatly

"She has your eyes~" Hungary smiled widely "look at them"

Romano did see

Her eyes were the exact same color but her hair was an unnatural silver and her her skin was extremely pale and only tinged gold unlike his own deeply tanned skin, in a way she sorta reminded him of...

"s-she can't be mine, I'm careful!" Romano exclaimed, "**REALLY **careful, I can't have kids just like this! And I've been dating Spain up until recently so there's no fucking way!"

"Calm down Romano she's not yours" Canada said in a slightly worried tone

Romano breathed out a sigh of relief

"So you know whose it is?" Hungary asked in a disappointed manner

"Yes but...it looks like we're stuck with her for a while" Canada stated putting down the letter

"We can't just keep it—"

"Her" Hungary interjected

"—her if we know who the parents are" romano said angrily

"Lovino, please" Canada begged "this may be an emergency"

Romano had never heard his boyfriend's voice so pleading

"n-no! And that's final damnit!" Romano shouted before charging for the door.

...oOo...

Romano sat outside his house with his fratello as some of japans men fixed the house inside

"I'm sorry fratello," Italy said sniffling

"It's not your fault" Romano said

Of course Japan had already been kind enough to brief him on _WHY_ his brother had lost it and destroyed their home

"Ve~ so what made you come back?" Italy asked trying to change their dark conversation

"I tried to eat a baby," Romano stated

...

"You _what_?"

"I thought it was a fucking cake or something damn it!" Romano exclaimed defensively "then it started crying then I called Hungary who soon ended up at Canada's house with Canada then Canada told me that he was going to keep the baby because the situation was dire or something! T-then..." Romano trailed off "then I ran away"

"From the house?" Italy questioned knowing the answer

"From the baby" Romano sighed

"Ve? I thought you wanted kids," Italy said in confusion

"**_WANTED_** damn it!" Romano snapped "I mean...I've given up on kids Feli, and now out of motherfucking nowhere..."

"Then why are you still running away?" Italy asked, "I mean some nations would kill for the chance to get to raise a baby, especially Hungary. I mean, she can have kids but Austria just doesn't want them...then the rest of us are gay so it's pretty much impossible..."

"But it still won't be mine" Romano said "and what happens when things clear up and she can go back to her parents huh?"

Romano leaned over and hugged his knees

"Then you'll have to step back and watch it happen" Italy said bluntly "but before that you have to enjoy being a parent for as long as you can, and I know you'll make a good dad"

Romano looked up at his brother

"You think so?" he asked quietly

"I know so" Italy smiled before breathing out

...oOo...

Romano opened the door to his boyfriend's home

"I'm ready damn it!" he exclaimed walking into the house

"I told you he'd be fine" Hungary smiled cradling the baby in her arms

"Are you sure Romano?" Canada asked "I mean this may not just be temporary and—"

"When I said I was ready I meant I was ready!" Romano exclaimed which made the baby look over at him with fiery eyes

"Did you hear that Ahti? That means you have two daddies~" Hungary sang

"You named her without me? You fucking assholes!" Romano snapped with great disappointment

"Sorry you were gone for quite a while and I got excited~" Hungary said "also her name is on the letter"

"Oh" Romano uttered before clearing his throat "well...can I hold her?"

"Sure~"

Hungary handed the baby over carefully to the southern Italian nation who found himself trembling as the delicate weight was shifted onto him

Now that he wasn't running around trying to get it to stop crying he felt as if he could fully appreciate the beauty of—

All of a sudden Ahti coughed and started to cry in Romano's arms

"What the fuck?" Romano whispered completely unaware of what he did to make her cry

Hungary promptly took the baby back and it immediately stopped

"She fucking hates me!" Romano said looking over at Canada tearfully

He can't have fucking failed in the first hour of parenthood. Could he?

"I'm sure she just needs to spend some time with you, that's all" Canada smiled comforting his boyfriend.

...oOo...

**(Meanwhile)**

Afghanistan looked up hatefully at the sky blue eyes of his attacker

"Where is she?" he asked angrily

"Where do you think?" Afghanistan laughed up at the man

He'd only been around for a while but one of the first things that he learned from his mother was that he should never give up in the face of danger, no matter how powerful the opponent

"fine then" the attacker said with a snarl "I'll just get someone else to question you for an extended period of time, after all it isn't the first time a middle eastern country has just disappeared for an extended period of time"

Afghanistan gave a crazed laugh

No matter how long they _'questioned him'_ he wouldn't tell them anything of importance

Even if they did know she was safe and there way Canada would just give her up to this bastard.

**Translation:**

***my sweet god sent angel**

**Well I said I'd update today :D**

**happy 10th chapter**

**cookies for everyone :D**

**I think that from now on I'll just update every weekend only so I have all week to write and so I don't rush into anything **

**Please review because they mean the world to me (∩˙▿˙∩)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I just don't understand her!" Romano exclaimed picking up a pile of his work material and moving it out of the way "I mean babies are meant to be mindless cute fat baby things who's eyes twinkle at every new wonder!"

"uh huh" Feliciano said sitting on the couch in his brothers office and watching him run around and complain

"But NO. I put her in front of the fucking TV and she's more interested In the bookshelf on the side!" he shouted "then I try to get her to listen to baby music but she starts crying and wants to listen to classical music for some shitty reason!"

"uh-huh?"

"Canada said it's because that's what she finds strange and shit but I know it's all the stupid Austria's fault for playing only classical music to her!"

"uh-huh"

"And she fucking hates me I swear to god Feliciano, she hates spending time with me and she's always looking somewhere else and doesn't ever want to fucking play with me; you know what? I don't want to fucking play with her either! She can go fuck herself!" Romano finished spectacularly

"You shouldn't curse babies fratello" Italy said simply

He was completely uninterested in the conversation since all he was going to do was bitch about Ahti

"I think I'm gonna go home now" he said getting up

"Already?" Romano asked looking at the clock he had had a _pretty fucking hard_ time placing in his office which he was given when he became the head of writing the fashion article which had become REALLY popular.

"yea"

"Alright then" he said unable to stop his eyes from wandering to the bandages on his brothers arms "don't get run over or any shit like that"

"Ve~" Italy smiled as he exited the room

Italy sighed as he slowly walked back his house

It had been about a month since he saw Germany with some woman having fun.

The initial shock and heartbreak was over with but right no he just felt empty.

Germany had been such a firm part of his routine when they broke up he felt as if he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, pasta started to taste bad and only remind him of all the time they'd spent together and he couldn't paint anything happy anymore.

All of a sudden, Italy was literally knocked out of his thoughts when something crashed itno his face and started clawing at it

He Italian then promptly shrieked and tried to get it off while crying out Italian curses

"koala!" someone called out in shock

Italy then felt someone forcibly yank the creature off his face

"Ve?" he questioned biting back tears and putting his hands over his face to make sure the koala wouldn't jump him again

"I'm so sorry Italy" the person said sincerely "she's usually not this bad...well that's a lie but she probably thought you were your bother and she's got a mighty grudge against him eh?"

"c-Canada?" Italy said opening his eyes and looking up only to see someone completely different

"actually I'm Australia mate" he smiled

"Ve" Italy nodded looking at the koala "is that what you've called her? Koala?"

"She won't respond to anything else" Australia laughed, "hey how about we go and get ourselves some beer eh? You look like you need it"

Italy did need it so he didn't reject the offer...

...oOo...

Romano opened Canada's door to fins the Canadian sitting on his armchair with the baby reading a Childs book

"Glad to see your enjoying yourselves" Romano snorted

_'so you'll let him read to you but you won't even let me pick you up'_

"actually we were just finishing up" Canada smiled "i've got to go check something out with my government so I need you to watch over her and not start any fights"

"I don't fucking fight with 1 year old babies"

"Sure" Canada muttered before handing him the baby

Ahti then started to reach out for the blonde with tears welling up as if to say

'Don't leave me here with **_HIM_**'

"Don't worry I'll be back soon I promise" Canada said giving her a kiss on the head then quickly going upstairs to change.

(10 minutes later)

Romano glared down at the baby

"I don't like you because you don't like me but I swear to god if you don't drink this bottle I will get _REALLY PISSED OFF_" he said through gritted teeth

The baby looked up at him with resentment which matched his own

"Come on!" Romano begged desperately "can't you just give me a chance? I know I tried to eat you but I'm sorry!"The baby kept staring up at him from the mat he had set down

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and Romano groaned

"Coming!" he shouted getting up and leaving the bottle just out of the baby's reach just to spite her

_'that should teach your lazy non-crawling ass'_ he thought evilly

Romano gave the baby one final glare before rushing to the door

He didn't trust her on her own

"Hey...Romano?" America said in an annoyingly loud voice "where's matt"

"at a meeting with his boss"

"a this time of the year?" america thought out loud in confusion

"yes. At this time of the year" romano said realising hoiw strange that actually was

Usually bosses only met with thir cdontries after world conferences beut any other time of the year they just sent messages

"are you going to stay or are you going to do me a favour and leave, I'm sorta in the middle of dealing with the baby" Romano stated brushing it off

"Baby?" America said inquisitively

"Yes, we adopted a baby, didn't Mathew tell you?"

"No" America said almost sadly "but I'm an uncle? Sweet!" he announced punching the air "where is he?"

"She. The devils in the living room on her mat" Romano said leading the American in

When they got there they both paused at the door

"You bitch, I knew you could feed yourself!" Romano said angrily as he watched her suck on the bottle "and since when could you crawl on all fours?" he added inquisitively

"That's your baby?" America asked in a tone that didn't really sound like his own

"Yea, she was dropped off by an old friend of Canada's who couldn't take care of her so now she's our problem" Romano said looking back at the American "is there a problem?"

"No. I'm just stunned on how much she looks like you" America smiled "but...aren't you going to try and find the mother or something like that? I mean it's not like she's your baby to keep"

"The fuck she's not" Romano said firmly "Canada said she dropped her off here because she's in trouble and I'm not going to let any fucking bastard hurt my baby because I was stupid enough to put her at crossfire"

"How do you know the mother just didn't want the baby?" America said going over to her and trying to pick her up

"because-"

Romano was cut of when Ahti started to cry _really __**loudly**_

"Great" he groaned going over and picking her up

As soon as she was in his arms she stopped crying and actually gripped onto him

"h-ha!" Romano exclaimed triumphantly "about fucking time too!"

"I think I'll go now" America smiled "there's some business that I have to attend to since my brother isn't here"

"Kay" Romano said dismissively

As soon as America was gone Ahti topped clinging onto him and was not looking out the window and watching the American go

"I knew you'd warm up to me" Romano smiled snuggling close to the baby who simply pushed him away with her small hands and looked down at the bottle she had been drinking from before reaching for it "you've got to be joking" Romano frowned confused by her behaviour.

...oOo...

Canada sat in his boss's office nervously

They had been sitting there for while waiting for a while to be delivered

When the door creaked open and a familiar face walked into ht office locking the door behind him Mathew smiled

"So did you get the files I wanted?" his boss immediately asked

"Yea" he stated placing the brown file on the table

"thank you, I know what I asked you to do was dangerous but-" Canada started but he was cut off by the man holding up his hand

"There's no need for that, eh? But I think I should get to Russia as soon as possible" he stated

Canada nodded and dismissed the agent

"So it's all true huh?" his boss asked in a solemn tone

"apparently" Canada stated "he's been doing all this crap behind our back thinking we wouldn't even look that way" his tone was slowly turning more and more cold and bitter

"And what do you propose we do?" his boss asks

"He probably already knows what's going on or will know in the next 24 hours" Canada said taking in a deep breath "so I guess I better go have a talk with him"

"You do that" his boss said looking over the files "I'll get my people to check over these files, I feel like I'm missing something"

Canada nodded before exiting the room his blood boiling and an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

**Apparently it's Saturday :D**

**Alright so I think I kinda wanna wrap up this story but I may extend it (again) after w deal with the backstabber here **

**Also the next chapter is going to be what canada's been up to scince he got the letter about the baby**

**I know a lot of you expected there to be a whole load of chapters about how their faring with the baby but I think I'll make this into a prologue and do that in a different fanfic, oui?**

**I think I'll find that easier**

**Also I can include Italy more and not just concentrate on romano and canda as much as I HAVE TO in this story.**

**Review or I refuse to update!**

**(srsly, I wanna boost the review count to 40 so I can do an early update or by 2 or I won't bother next week Saturday...or will i?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The baby is not the new Afghanistan that title has already been given to the guy who's being tortured or whatever :D**

**(a few months ago)**

Canada sat in his room late at night reading the letter that he had been given

'Dear Matteo

I know this is much to sudden and may be too big of request for me to ask but this is an emergency and you are the only person I can think of who will accept the request (also I don't trust Switzerland with such a precious thing like this)

This is my daughter Ahti, she is just less than a year old with her birthday being august 19th, she is my angel Matteo so I hope you realise how desperate I am in letting her go.

It will not take a genius to figure out who the father is Matteo but please do not send her to him, he does not know the first thing about taking care of children and I know that my 'death' has already hurt him.

She was born to do what I could not.

Please protect her from that жира демона.

Sincerely hasti Sahar (Afghanistan)'

Canada sighed lightly after rereading this letter

He was confused as to what exactly was going on

If she was still alive, why did she give him the baby? And why didn't she just send the baby to its father? Because god knows that guy makes an incredible block from well whatever or whoever жира демона was meant to be.

Romano rolled over and glared at his lover

He had taken to sleeping here since the day they got the baby

"Are you going to go to bed or keep reading that letter?" he asked

"I don't know" Canada smiled "what does жира демона mean?" he asked

"I thought you spoke Russian," Romano said sleepily

"I do but it's not very good"

"It means fat bastard" Romano commented before chuckling "it's what Afghanistan used to call America...why?" he asked

"No reason" Canada lied smoothly.

...oOo...

Canada stormed into his boss's office practically breaking down the doors

"what?" his boss asked with irritation looking up from some documents "oh, hello?" he said with confusion "did I miss something?" he asked looking at his calendar which didn't show that he had any sorts of meetings with his countries personification

"We've got big problems," Canada said as he locked the door "_HUGE_ diplomatic problems"

"Like?" his boss asked switching off the cameras which fed into the room

"Like America may have completely fucked us over" Canada fumed

His boss put down the documents in his hands

"Go on" he said

"I got THIS letter from the old Afghanistan," he said taking out the letter and giving it to his boss "that part in Russian is equal to America"

"I see" his boss said reading through the letter as Canada paced the room before sighing "and what does any of this mean?"

"It _means_" Canada said getting more annoyed his boss wasn't keeping up "that he'd been up to something in the middle east which is against that secret treaty we made after 9/11 to stop him from wrecking that part of the world"

"And what exactly has he been up to?" his boss asked

"I don't know!" Canada exclaimed "that's why I'm pissed off!"

"I see" his boss said he was used to seeing the nations violent mood swings but this time it was for a good reason which was quite troubling "we've got some men working down in America just for this reason" he stated I can get them to find out what he's been doing" his boss suggested "in the meanwhile you go home and settle in with your new baby ok?"

"I can't do that!" Canada protested, "this revolves around her!"

"Then she needs someone to protect her" his boss argued "and according to this letter that person has to be you, so go home and protect your daughter"

"f-fine" Canada grumbled angrily before heading for the door "but I'll be checking up regularly!" he shouted as he exited the room

"How troublesome" his boss mumbled looking from the letter to the files he had been told he had to deal with.

...oOo...

He comes every day.

It's like he knows that eventually I'm going to figure him out.

But I won't let him in anymore and I've suggested that we meet at cafe's and stuff instead of at my house when the baby is there

I don't even think he knows I've adopted a child, which means I've been doing a good job

I can't sleep anymore thinking about this

If he's really been hiding something which involves the middle eastern countries behind my back then...then I don't know how it might affect our relationship.

I mean I've only semi forgiven him for that whole 'I slept with your ex-boyfriend who was your current boyfriend at the time' thing

I don't want to lose Alfred

But.

I don't want to lose Ahti either

She's just like her mother, even if she doesn't talk. She glares at Romano because he's so much like herself, fiery and challenging. She can sense it

I've seen it so don't tell me I'm paranoid

She's been like this with only him and turkey who came to check on her. She seems to have a weird relationship with people who are from the Middle East or have some relation to that part of the world. And I just don't understand

She doesn't hate them. No.

To me it looks like she's just trying not to be matched. Like she' trying to be as different as possible...

If that makes any sense.

...oOo...

Canada sat in his boss's office nervously

He had been going back and forth from this place for weeks waiting for the 'safety agent' they had employed to get back safely with the information they needed.

They had been sitting there for while waiting for a while to be delivered now, too long.

When the door creaked open and a familiar face walked into ht office locking the door behind him Mathew smiled

"So did you get the files I wanted?" his boss immediately asked

"Yea" he stated placing the brown file on the table

"Thank you, I know what I asked you to do was dangerous but-" Canada started but he was cut off by the man holding up his hand

"There's no need for that, eh? But I think I should get to Russia as soon as possible" he stated

Russia was one of the only places in the world that would allow this guy diplomatic immunity

Canada nodded and dismissed the agent before opening the file he had given him and reading through it

"Fuck" he whispered almost sadly

"So it's all true huh?" his boss asked in a solemn tone

"apparently" Canada stated "he's been doing all this crap behind our back thinking we wouldn't even look that way" his tone was slowly turning more and more cold and bitter

"And what do you propose we do?" his boss asks

"He probably already knows what's going on or will know in the next 24 hours," Canada said taking in a deep breath "so I guess I better go have a talk with him"

"You do that," his boss said making a singular copy of the files "I'll get my people to check over these files, I feel like I'm missing something"

Canada nodded taking the copy before exiting the room his blood boiling and an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

...oOo...

America stood on a roof looking down at Quebec

God he loved this city

Suddenly he heard the door open behind him and he looked back to see his brother standing there angrily

"Woah bro...What's the matter?" he asked smiling

Suddenly Canada let go of the papers he was holding in his hands

They fluttered in the wind past America who recognised a particular emblem on one of them as they flew by

"You shouldn't throw away government documents like that," he said

"What. The. Fuck" Canada said icily "you planned everything" he stated, "You planned her death!"

"I know" America said smiling "I'm surprised it took you this long to guess"

"You weren't even aiming for her!" Canada shouted charging forward and grabbing his brothers collar "why the FUCK would you do that?" he asked proceeding to shake the personification of America

America chuckled

"You want to know the truth about what happened last year?" he asked his brother "I was sent after a target. Afghanistan got in the way, I shot her in the chest, and she died. The target wasn't recovered"

"That's not the truth damnit" Canada hissed, "I read the mission briefing"

"It is" America said firmly "I was sent after a target. Afghanistan happened to be very...attached to it, I shot her in the chest accidentally but she didn't care, she just did everything she could to prevent me destroying the target and made me miss her stomach, she passed out in a pool of blood and ended up in turnkey's care, Egypt knew and made turkey send the target to an undisclosed place. The target wasn't recovered and Afghanistan died for real...well as real as any nation could die"

Canada stood there frozen as it all clicked into place

The amber eyes but silver hair, the light skin...

"you were sent after her baby, she didn't want it to die, you missed her stomach and couldn't shoot again or you wouldn't be able to play it off as an accident...she passed out in a pool of blood and a majority of us thought of her as dead because turkey and Egypt wanted to keep it that way

The baby was born then sent to...Romano, someone you didn't suspect.

You found out she was alive but it was too late because she was dead, she could have lived if she hadn't given up her place or if she hadn't been shot fatally

Afghanistan disappeared because, she no longer had a purpose...she was no longer a representation of the Middle Eastern continent"

"There you go" America said simply

"s-she was her blood daughter" Canada choked backing away "why?"

"Because she is a threat Canada, you'll understand that someday"

Those words echoed in his mind

The words that sounded a lot like Germany's when he was being manipulated

"Who's pulling your strings?" Canada asked "because I know it's not the president or any secret service you have in place"

America smiled "I can't tell you that just yet, but I can tell you that if you continue to get in the way I will take you down"

Canada then gave a small hateful chuckle

"Those are big words for someone who has a lot more enemies than friends," he said before leaving

He took out his phone and immediately dialled Switzerland

This was about to get messy.

**Yes :D**

**I don't like making America the enemy but it's so easy.**

**Seriously, I have nothing against Americans but...yea.**

**oh, and for those of you who didn't get it**

**the baby is the representation of the middle east**

**I've recently gotten into American politics and that really helps me write a story :D**

**I got three reviews on my last chapter (I think)**

**and I know today's Friday but meh. YOLO**

**also this story may go on for a while**

**also guest your France like giggling is nothing compared to my British snarky laughter which makes you think i'm looking down on you**

**srsly. that's apparently how i laugh**

**that or like an evil wittch spelt with a B**

**anyway REVEIW AND I WILL BE A VERY HAPPY PANDA!**


	13. brochachos :D

**Alright so I'm sorry this isn't an update but I need to figure out where this is going**

**I literally only panned up to this point and the story was never meant to get into this whole, it's cute and fluffy but kind of serious mojo...so yea.**

**I'll update next week and use someone's suggestion and make it fluffy (thanks for that I had no idea where to go and you totally saved me)**

**But this week i won't update**

**See ya next week brochachos **

** ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	14. 5 years later

**Ok so I'm updating earlier than I said because I started a story in the black lagoon arc and thos**

**people are REALLY uptight about spelling and I'm kinda scared (ノД`)・゜・。**

**seriously when people pick on my spelling and stuffs I end up in an argument and I end up quitting**

**writing the story because this is my hobby and I don't like people making me stressed when I am IN DA ZONE!**

**also your welcome**

**Anyway i'll quit my bitching and get on with the story.**

...OOO

Romano yawned and reached beside himself

_'yep, still there'_ he thought looking at his boyfriend who was curled up in the cutest way. I swear to

**_Motherfucking god._**

He then gave a sigh and decided to get up

For the past few weeks he'd been trying to get up before his lover so he could make breakfast but every fucking time he'd fail

But not today

Romano made his way to the bathroom so he could look like a motherfucking angel when his family went downstairs to eat and he'd turn around and say

_"Oh, good morning, I made breakfast"_

With a **motherfucking** smile and they'd all be_ awestruck_

When he was done, he quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen ready to get started when...

"Oh, good morning" Canada smiled looking back at his lover "I'm making breakfast"

"good morning Lovino" his daughter greeted with her head on the table

"What the fuck?" Romano breathed

"I heard you get up so I thought I'd go make breakfast," Canada said

"I did this to spite you," his five year old said simply earning a glare

"I was meant to make breakfast today!" Romano exclaimed

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow, eh?" Canada smiled but Romano knew that meant

_'She won't eat anything you make her until at least midday so I'm the one who makes breakfast, so stop trying'_

Romano took a deep breath and went to sit beside his daughter

"So...elementary school today huh?" he asked conversationally

Ahti looked up at him and sighed

"Yea" she sighed

"I hope you have fun" Romano smiled

Its not as if their relationship was completely strained but they always seemed to have this slight rivalry that he couldn't get past

"You're going with me," Ahti said blatantly

"What?" Romano laughed "I can't go with you it's elementary school" he said

"actually, the first three days parents have to attend with their kids to help them get settled in, it's a good school and they don't want to have a lot of trouble with screaming kids messing up the other kids learning or something like that" Canada said from the stove

"I didn't agree to that!" Romano said banging his fist on the table, "she likes you more why don't you go? I've got an article to write on—"

"It's three day's Romano not a week" Canada said giving him 'that look' which meant

Do it or else.

"Fine" Romano grumbled looking down at his daughter

Yea he liked getting close to her but if they spent an extended period of time together always ended badly.

_Always._

...oOo...

Canada pulled up in front of the school

"Make sure you have fun and don't swear or break anything" he said as his lover and daughter got out of the car "also make sure—"

"Papa we'll be fine" Ahti said happily putting on her backpack "just go, you and uncle Arthur's boss have another meeting, right?" she smiled

"oui" Canada said fondly before driving off

"Alright where the fuck is the elementary section of this school?" Romano said taking out a map and trying to read it

"It's this way, papa already took me to it last week and took me to remember because he knew you can't read the map"

"Oh how considerate" Romano said spitefully following his daughter through the school "is it really necessary for that bastard to build such large schools?" he asked

"If you don't like it you can send me to a normal school" Ahti deadpanned

"No way!" Romano exclaimed "my daughter deserves the best! I'm not having her go to a public school!"

"Right" Ahti said giving a small smile

She loved it when her dad got really riled up about something it made her feel like the adult.

"Is that it?" Romano asked as they came up to a colourfully decorated building"

"That's what the lady said last week" Ahti nodded as they entered the building

"Hello, name's please?" a frightfully happy woman said stepping in front of them at the entrance

"Ahti Williams and Lovino Vargas" she stated simply taking a moment to once again look around the absurdly large entrance

"Vargas" the woman questioned "oh yea your...the other father" she had paused while saying that

"Yea" Lovino said suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable "so what am i meant to do?" he asked

"Just go through that door over there and you'll be in a room with all the other parents," she stated pointing at a large oak door

"Thank you" Ahti said giving the woman a smile before leading her father through

"Why is it you never smile like that for me?" Romano asked in a slightly pouty voice

"Because you're not a bitch in sheep's clothing," she said loud enough for the woman to hear

Romano didn't dare glance back but he knew she was glaring daggers at them.

When they went through the door they found themselves in an elegant room

"Alright now it seems like everyone has arrived," another annoyingly happy woman announced as Ahti and he made their way through the door

Romano glanced around at all the other parents who seemed to be examining him; they all wore boring and simple clothing while he was dressed for a meeting with a supermodel...because he was fucking Italian. Ok?

"Will you lead your daughter through then grab a pamphlet?" the woman asked

Romano did as told and then took a seat in one of the elegant chair then looked around

"So the adults stay here and their children go into the other rooms and do what?" Romano asked the woman

"They are already seated for class" she replied "in a minute we'll go see how their settling"

"Ok..."

Somehow, Romano felt disappointed

"Don't we get to play with them or something?" he asked, "I mean I was sure that was how it worked, we play with them and help them buddy up"

"Their five" the woman laughed, "old enough to make friends with who they want"

Alright, _REALLY_ disappointed

He had spent the 10-minute car trip hoping that he'd be able to play with her for the next three days not get stared down by other parents

"But after their done with today's class and are given free time for the rest of the day you can play with her if you wish" the woman added cheerfully

All right not so disappointed anymore.

Romano sat there for a good 20 minutes tapping his foot on the floor and examining the other parents before the cheerful lady finally announced they could go through and see how the class were doing.

As soon as she opened the door, her smile fell

Most of the class were looking at the front of the class and listening to the teacher as well as actively participating except for Ahti who was stood at the back of the class twisting around the globe

Suddenly Romano felt his face burn Red, he knew that the other parents were already judging him...well that was until he saw what was on the board

"Your teaching them maths?" he asked in completely and utter confusion "not how to count just straight up maths"

The teacher gave a small sigh

"Yes but you daughter refuses to participate saying she is too young for this" the teacher stated

"She is a stupid witch who doesn't believe me" Ahti spat in Italian stopping the globe from spinning altogether "I thought we were going to play all day and do fun things but his is no fun at all"

"Just bear with it" Romano switching languages

"I refuse"

"Do it or I'll tell your papa" he said going over and lifting her up before putting her in the only empty seat

"This is humiliating," she snapped in English

"I know" Romano sighed "but if you can sit through this class and do well I'll get you a bike"

"A...a bike of my choice?"

"Is there any other kind?" he asked

That was the only sure way of getting her attention

"Deal" she said trotting back to her seat

"Ok miss Williams, since you've decided to join us do you mind answering some of these questions"

"But that's not fair she hasn't been paying attention!" Romano said angrily

"Well maybe she should have been" the teacher said in a stern voice

Suddenly all the other parents started whispering to each other

"5, 6, 17, 26, 8.3, 49, 103, 28 and 7~" Ahti sang in a very northern Italian way "right?" she asked

The teacher looked at the board before clearing her throat

"I see. You've already done this unit," she stated before wiping the board

"Did you see that daddy she's really angry" Ahti smiled in Italian

"I saw" Romano chuckled suddenly glad he let his brother see his daughter so often with that Japanese bastard

Apart they may have not been the best influence but together she had the personality and brains to make the teachers feel shameful for underestimating her...actually thinking about it it may not have been fair for the other students.

"Could you please speak English, you are in England Mr. Williams"

"First of all my surname is Vargas, secondly I'll speak any language I want" he said firmly which made the man almost as angry as the teacher

Damn he was going to be hated by the time the day was over with.

...oOo...

Romano sat in the adult's room during the students break

_'Ok so maybe getting them to hate me was a bad idea_' he thought examining the perfect semicircle around himself

"I thought you said we'd get to play with the kids," Romano stated to the happy lady as she passed by

"You can but their children, wouldn't you rather stay in here with the—"

"Nope" Romano said immediately getting up and leaving

When he entered the classroom, he got really funny stares from the kids

"Hi" he greeted as they all stared at him then past him as if expecting the other adults to walk in

"a-are you here to ask us questions?" one of the kids asked as they all moved to then edges of the classroom which had now been cleared of desks and was just a very clear room

"No I'm here to play" Romano smiled going over to his daughter "are they always this paranoid?" he whispered in a playful manner in Italian knowing that all eyes were on him

"Only when adults are around" his daughter whispered in the same playful manner "but we can make them less paranoid if we play dragons"

Dragons.

It was the one game they could play together that didn't end in them going their own ways in anger

Because I swear to fucking god if you land in jail in monopoly you can fucking escape...even if they have taken all your venues and money and left you with absolutely nothing...the damn cheaters.

"Alright I'm the brave heroine and you're the dragon," she announced loudly

Romano nodded and ran across the room to grab some thin orange paper that he had spotted earlier; he then started to chop them up very quickly

Oh, this was going to be **_fun._**

Suddenly the silence turned to whispers as all the other kids moved aside to see what was going on

"Bow foul beast for I am the princess of that kingdom you destroyed and I will have my revenge!"

"Never!" Romano exclaimed throwing some of the shredded paper at her

"Oh no, fire breath, I need a wizard with the powers of ice to save me" she said dramatically "will you help me?" she asked a random kid

"I-I will" the boy said nervously "h-how?" he asked

"Just say ice powers and wave your hands about so we'll have an ice shield" Ahti smiled

The kid did as told and immediately Romano growled

"Blast! you have acquired a wizard but you'll still never defeat me!" he shouted.

...oOo...

Canada walked into the elementary school building with a smile on his face

He could imagine it right now

His daughter sitting his lovers lap reading a book with him quietly

Yes.

He pushed open some elegant oak doors and stared at all the other parents

There were quite a few but no Romano.

"Excuse me but have you seen a short Italian man wearing fashionable clothing with a long abstract curl" he asked a random parent

The woman looked at him disdainfully

"And who might you be?" she asked

"Mathew Williams, his boyfriend" he deadpanned

The woman then looked at him with pure disgust before pointing at another door

Canada internally shrugged and went before it before pushing it open

"ahhhghh! I am defeated!" Romano exclaimed looking up at the ceiling and waving his hands around dramatically before dying in the _most cute way Canada __**had ever. Fucking. seen.**_

"And now you are safe my liege" Ahti said bowing down to a pretty classmate and kissing her hand "I must now go off into the sunset dramatically and never return for I...I am only a ghost"

The rest of the class gasped dramatically

"But I have completed my mission so therefore...hey daddy" she greeted stopping her monologue

Romano looked up at his lover and smiled before looking down in shame

"We got bored" he stated his cheeks going _really_ red.

"is it over?" a kid asked with disappointment

"well we've got to go now" Canada said tapping on his watch and trying to resist the urge to totally jump his boyfriend _then and there_ "your uncle Arthur is coming down country today to see you"

"He's not going to cook is he?" Ahti asked casually taking off her 'armour' and putting it aside

"No way in hell~" Canada said cheerfully

He adored his kitchen and would _die_ if Arthur would make so much as a sandwich without his permission

"Ok then, bye guys see you tomorrow!" Ahti said happily letting her parents lead her out.

"So you had a good day...Sorta" Canada said as he noticed d the sour eyes of all the parents

"I guess" Romano shrugged before looking at his own watch and swearing, "Marquette Is going to kill me!" he exclaimed letting of of his daughters hand

"You mean the supermodel?" he asked but his boyfriend was already running away at top speed

"Alright then, I guess I'm making dinner" canada said happily.

**I also realise now that I gave two different descriptions of the girl while I was writing, I don't know why that happened but it apparently did and it was a stupid mistake I'm gonna go back and change it so that she has silver hair, amber eyes and light skin which is only slightly tanned**

**Just to clear up any confusion :D**

**Aso I had fun qwtiign this I wanted you al tto know time has moved on and their now living in England...because it's a freaking island...and it's in Europe...and it's where I live...and because canad may or may not have control over his 'dad's' secret service...just saying :D**

**Anyway review and I'll be a VERY happy panda.**

**I mayor may not write anbot the next three days or I might just move on, I dunno**

**If you say that you want me to write more about Ahti then I will but I may also do some stuff bout Feliciano because it's been like four years now and you have no Idea what him and germany are like...well neither do I but meh**

**Anyway this is getting long so**

**AUREVOIR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do you ever get that feeling of fear before the reviews come?**

**Like your waiting for them diligently but your kind of scared nobody liked your chapter?**

**No. Me neither :D - LIES**

Canada smiled as he set down a cup of tea for his 'dad'

"So lad, how do you like England?"

"It rains a lot," Ahti said from across the room where she was reading the manga Japan abundantly gifted her with

"But it's also sunny" Canada stated looking out the window there were grey clouds about but at the same time, it was quite sunny out "at the same time..."

**(A/N (you don't have to read this): I swear to god that it happens and our rain isn't pussy rain. No. In England ****_It rains_****. And your walking home with your now broken umbrella in the sun getting more and more soaked and so your cold, your wet and you officially hate all your coat wearing friends, which is all of them...sorry I'll continue with the story...)**

"Yea...sorry" England said taking a sip of his tea "so where is Romano I thought he was making us dinner?"

"No he went off somewhere using the excuse that he had to go see Marquette"

"The supermodel?" England questioned, "you should be careful from what I hear she's a babe and he's bi"

"I see, and what makes you so sure?" England persisted, he wanted to know if his 'son' would fight for Romano, Because no matter how foul mouthed and short and Italian the guy was he made Canada happy.

"Well... I just know he wouldn't cheat on me" Canada smiled before silently casting a glance towards the hockey stick he had mounted in the living room which he had used to literally draw blood from his enemies.

"Alright then" England said following his 'son's' gaze before clearing his throat

"And besides I've already figured out that him going to 'meet Marquette' is an excuse for him to go out somewhere and do something of his own"

"Somehow that's even more troubling," England said finishing his cup of tea

Canada took away the mug and drifted back over to the kettle and starting to make another cup for the brit

"But I don't want to make it my business so instead of pressing you on the matter I've decided—" England started standing

"If you touch the kitchen papa said he will take your spell book and make you _burn in hell_" Ahti cut in finishing the book she was on and picking up the next in the series

"Damn right~" Canada sang as he rummaged through his cupboards looking for a different type of teabag

"Good to know" England said sitting back down.

...oOo...

Alright.

So here's the thing bastardo's

I'm not doing this because I'm some sort of holy saint or any shit like that.

I'm doing it because it's the right fucking thing to do and if I go down I swear to god I am dragging Veneciano to hell with me!

So...yea.

Romano knocked very loudly on his brother's door

"Feliciano if you don't open up this door is swear to **_motherfucking_** god I will rip out your...hey it's open" he said as the door swung open by itself "that careless bastard" he mumbled examining the house

_'There's no time for you to be angry at your brother for trying to weasel out of this!'_ Romano thought as he slowly picked up pace and ended up storming upstairs to his brother's bedroom where he was sure the bastard would be curled up in a blanket and hiding.

The bastard had taken to spending more time at home ever since that potato fucker had dumped his ass five years ago.

Romano knew that it literally tore out a big part of who Italy was when the potato fucker just left him like that._ Sure_. He cheated but Italy was a pretty useless guy who needed help.

A **really useless guy.**

**A really ****_really useless peice of_**...what was the point again?

Romano practically kicked down his brother's bedroom door forgetting the thought altogether

"Italia we have...things to get done" he half shouted as he took in the scene before him

There were things lying about his brothers room

Things Romano didn't want to see.

_Sexual things_

**_Dark_**_ sexual things_

And there was a man in his bed

Who was kissing his brother who was adorned in...black leather

A lot of black leather

Was that even safe?

"Motherfucker" Romano breathed unable to do anything else

At that the two jumped and finally noticed the Italian standing at the door

"Oh...h-hi fratello" Italy greeted nervously

"Hi...south Italy" the man besides him said bringing up the blanket to cover himself

"Oh fuck no" this guy was a _nation_?

'Shit bitches I'm out.' Romano said mentally clapping as his brother tumbled over **the line.**

"Alright...I think I'll go do that thing that we usually y do from time to time by myself" Romano said slowly backing out of the bedroom before calmly walking downstairs to his brothers motorcycle (which he almost never used) and speeding off.

He could have sworn he heard his brother running after him and tripping art some point but he didn't care

Right now he didn't want to even think about that bastardo because now all he could see were all those...**_things._**

...oOo...

Romano pulled up in front of a large probably old Victorian style house

He's already been here about 10 times already but that didn't make it any less scary in the 'I think that house is actually going to come to life and eat me **I ****_swear to _****_god_**.' Sort of way.

...yea.

Romano nervously knocked on the door and waited

And waited.

And waited

And then started hammering on the door

"Ivan open the **fuck **up!" he shouted angrily

"I would if you weren't in the way" the Russian's voice came from behind him

Romano then _freaked. Out._

The Italian gave a shrill cry and spun around sinking to the ground and assuming the foetal position, Because come on this guy was scary as fuck and batshit crazy.

Also in hindsight, it was not a very good idea to hammer on his door and swear

"Don't sneak up on me like that" Romano exclaimed shaking on the floor

Ivan clicked open his front door and stepped over the Italian

"Please come in when you feel ready" he smiled

After Romano manned up _(read: slowly and shakily got up) _then courageously sauntered into the house _(read: gradually made his way inside away form the bloodthirsty eyes of the pigeons)_

He took a seat on Ivan's couch (well one of them) and rummaged through his pockets

"And she didn't expect a thing?"

"I said I was meeting a supermodel after this and she always falls for that so even if she saw the camera she wouldn't have been too suspicious" he stated extracting a bunch of photo's that he'd taken using his print out camera

"Good" Ivan smiled taking the photo's and examining them fondly "and she is doing well?"

"She's a bit more advanced that other students her age but I don't think that can be classed as a bad thing since she-at least-still has the mentality of a five year old"

Ivan just nodded while rummaging through the pictures

"I really appreciate you doing this for me; you don't know how much it means to me comrade"

"Maybe one day you'll be able to go see her yourself?" Romano said...well it was more of a question really

Ivan's face paled

"Oh, no. No. No. No. Nyet. Never" he refused backing away "I-I am not good enough to be her father" it was almost a whisper but Romano caught it

"I already told you that that's bullshit" Romano said reassuringly "I think she'd really like to know her real father and not just hear random things about him"

"But—"

"no buts Russia!" Romano said growing more confident "she is not just your daughter but also a nation...sorta...I think...and she also holds traits like yours, you can't just not see her!"

"I can't ever go see her ever!" Russia exclaimed now hiding behind the couch which Romano had climbed upon so he could still see the Russian and he could not sneak away "I just...I can't"

His voice sounded broken

"I want to be her dad comrade but I fear without Hasti" **(A/N: Afghanistan's real name for those of you who don't remember her letter)**

Romano sighed

It was like this every time.

It was not like the Russian didn't want to see his daughter (obviously) but he feared what would happen if he influenced her or if he got her involved in something bd or if he messed up even the slightest

"I think I'll take my leave now" Romano said feeling as frustrated as the week before and the week before that.

And how he expected to feel for weeks to come.

However, right now he could not afford to feel like this for too long, he had to go and confront his brother about **_what the unholy fuck_** he saw.

**Alright i think this was a short update but HEY!**

**You guys get two this week**

**Oh and just giving you a warning that when school starts again (in two weeks) I may shorten my updates or would have given the story a kinda open ended ending because school is hard.**

**Or I might just change my update days to every two weeks instead of every Saturday and midweek if I feel like it.**

**I may do a short history on what happened to our precious Italy the past few years because I actually thought of something interesting.**

**And I may stir up some drama with him and Germany again...and another country which you should know is involved.**

**Oh and sorry about in the idle of the chapter when I went off about the rain but...the (technical) last day of the school year was not a good one for me...**

**:D yea.**

**I know I said cute but come on. I think that what I've got lined up for Italy is MUCH more fun.**

**Anyway reviews make me a happy panda and so do all the follow alerts that my phone (which is linked to my email) is giving me**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	16. Chapter 16

**i think earlier i named Australia as jett, i'd go back and check but i feel REALLY tired after writing this and i'm quite sleepy so...yea if it's wrong i'll just change it some other time, kay?**

**ok. good.**

**but...y'know cookies for the person who can tell me what i did put his human name as if i did give him one.**

"so, where did this begin?" Romano asked his brother calmly

He was sat in his brother's living room looking at him with tranquil anger

there were toys that the southern Italian had taken from upstairs and put down on the coffee table.

"Well...a few years ago"

...oOo...

**(Around five years ago)**

Italy sat across Australia quite quietly

Usually he made it a rule to be chatty and make conversation but he didn't feel like it

"Wow, mate you've changed a lot" Australia picked out "did something bad happen?"

"Not really" Italy lied

"Well if you don't wannna share it's ok with me" he stated ordering a more alcoholic drink "but if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone who won't judge you, I'm your guy"

"What makes you so sure that you'd trust you?" Italy asked a little bit more cynically than he'd hoped

"Well...I'm Australian," he said slowly "and I've done some pretty dumb stuff so I'm in no place to judge anyone"

"Like what?" Italy asked "I cheated on Germany when we apparently weren't technically apart with my brothers boyfriend which ruined his relationship and another one in the process"

"I...may have shaved New Zealand's sheep and bought him a new one thinking it could replace his buddy, then slept with his girlfriend to spite him because he wouldn't forgive me. I remember waking up hanging over a canyon somewhere in America in my underwear...obviously I survived but it was the worst week of my life"

"Wow" Italy said chuckling

"There see I got you to smile" the Australian said happily grabbing Italy "more alcohol bartender!" he exclaimed happily

** (Around 4 years ago?)**

Italy navigated his way through Australia's house carefully

_'Damn if Germany ever saw this...'_ he thought unable to make out a majority of the mess

He had taken it upon himself to clean the house while Australia went out to buy them dinner.

The Italian quickly worked through downstairs that was mostly littered with trash before going up to his bedroom

Most of the rooms were fine considering his workspace was not in his house and he liked the bathroom clean but the problem was his bedroom.

Italy shivered as he entered Australia's bedroom, it was a mess.

Like someone let out a mini tornado and the plague in there before letting the room rot in its own mess

"Well...I guess I better start here" Italy said opening a trash bag

After around 10 minutes of clearing Italy had managed to make the entire room look beautiful but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet

He then stared disdainfully at the cupboard. He hadn't opened it because he knew that trash would just tumble out and make the room a lot more messy but now he was ready to do laundry for the Australian

_'Just don't freak out, just don't freak out'_ he thought repeatedly as he imagined himself being crushed by the other nations clothing

He slid the cupboard door to the side and let out a breath of relief

It was clean.

Like _really clean._

Which was _strange_...

Because everything else was **messy**

_'...he's hiding something in here'_ Italy thought giving a smirk

He knew something was off.

He'd cleaned this house from head to toe but had not once come across any dirty material, at all.

He knew the Australian wasn't abstinent or asexual because he'd seen him flirt with both genders at the bar so there must be something

Italy reached back and fell into the cupboard realising it was much bigger than it looked, and at the back, he found several boxes.

He smiled and pulled out a box slowly

It was actually quite heavy

Italy then stared at it for a second

_'ok so he had s a lot of dirty material'_ he thought opening the box and staring at what was inside blankly before reaching up and moving apart the clothing he had carefully hung to reveal an array of more toys hung up carefully

"Shit" a deep voice came from behind him

Italy didn't need to look back to know it was Australia

"I-I can explain I-I—"

"Sub or dom?" Italy asked taking a _very_ appealing looking whip out of the box before him

"w-what?" Australia almost choked

"Do you like taking a beating or giving it?" Italy asked picking up a whip and standing

"I-I..." the Australian fell silent as he walked over and poked him in the chest with it

"Sub. Or. Dom?" Italy asked in a much slower tone

"Sub" Australia whispered now pressed up against the doorframe

"that's strange" Italy smiled putting the whip back into the box before sliding it back into the cupboard "well I'm done cleaning so let's eat, Ve~"

He Italian casually walked past the flustered Australian with a very malicious plan in mind.

...oOo...

Italy smirked and quickly chopped his way through the vegetables on his chopping board

He was once again in Australia's house and ready to once again mess with him

Ever since he saw those toys in his cupboard upstairs he somehow found himself drawn to the prospect of teasing the Australian

Maybe Germany's sadism had passed on to him?

No. That definitely wasn't it.

Germany probably didn't think about the things he did about doing to Australia with all his toys.

But if his relationship with Germany had taught him anything about the strange sexual practice it was that you usually only did it with someone you trusted, and to be honest he wasn't sure how much Australia trusted him

Italy watched as Australia reached out to steal a chopped carrot and stabbed his knife inches away from the Australians hand

"Not yet" he said seductively spinning the knife and beginning to chop again

_God._

He loved the way the Australian shivered as he did that.

"s-so Italy are you going to sleep over?" Australia asked

"Ve~ I'm pretty sure I've got quite a lot of my stuff here so I don't need to bring much," he stated

"Y-yea that's true"

The Australian was now ignoring him

Probably imagining the Italian using those toys on him as he wore that leather suit, he probanly shivered ash he thought of Italy putting that gag in his mouth and keeping his eyes blindfolded

The thought even got Italy going.

He wanted to punish the Australian for being so cute.

But it would happen soon enough

Sooner than the clueless kiwi knew.

Australia stood outside his bedroom waiting for Italy to enter

He didn't complain when the Italian slept with him, he just rolled with it

It was one of the was that Italy torched him

He would pretend that he was asleep before moving his hand to less favourable places and listen to the gasp that the Australian would give when he did this.

But tonight would be different

Italy sighed and ran his hand up the bigger nations chest

"hey Jett?" Italy whispered tracing his finger slightly lower which made the Australian freeze slightly

"y-yea?" he asked not taking any action against him

Italy then immediately got on him and looked down feigning innocence

"why is it that you always stutter when talking to me?" he asked placing gone hand in the one the Australian now had beside his head instead of cushioning it

"i-im not sure" he said unable to look away

"you're not?" Italy asked

Australia shook his head in a no

"Wrong answer" Italy said letting go of the mask and clicking closed the handcuff on Australia's hand

The other nation looked up in confusion and bought his other hand up which gave Italy the chance to do so the the same

"too easy~" Italy sang getting off the Australian and running over to the cupboard before throwing out all the normal clothing before opening the boxes on the floor and trying to pick out the right one

"i-italy hat are you doing mate?" Australia asked now starting to struggle on the bed

"oh~ just something fun" he said getting into the cupboard and closing himself inside before changing into that beautiful leather suit that the Australian had bought quite a while ago while he was on a shopping spree for 'no particular reason' **(A/N- bullshit alert)**

When he exited the cupboard and went over to the Australian before straddling him

"You bought this for me, Ve?" he whispered pushing back on the nation's erection

His hands were marinated in something slippery

"i-i..." Australia was now shaking "p-please" he begged as Italy started to run his hand up and down the Australian's erection

"What? I'm not sure what you're talking about" he stated happily

"I need you to..." Australia bit his bottom lip unable to say the next part "g-get off" he whispered reluctantly

"No" Italy said firmly

"Wha—"

"You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do" Italy said coldly leaving forward so he was face to face with the trapped auzzie

"i-italy please you don't know what your doing" Australia begged

"I don't?" Italy asked running his hand up the Australians bare chest under the shirt "that's upsetting" he sighed

Australia moaned as the Italian quickened the pace at which he was touching his member

"But it kind of like your reaction so I guess I'm going to continue it" he smiled leaning down more and bringing the other nation into a kiss

Australia moaned Italy ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on it roughly

"Feliciano...Please" Australia begged

What for?

He didn't know anymore, all he knew was that this felt _good._

Italy forced his tongue into the unsuspecting personification's mouth

He loved that he made him feel weak like this

It fuelled him somehow.

Australia's breath hitched as the Italian bit down on his bottom lip bard enough to draw blood

He loved it.

He really did

He'd dreamed something like this would happen so may times.

"do you want to cum?" Italy whispered into his ear

"y-yes" Australia moaned as his member was squeezed in the other nations hand "please"

Italy smirked and moved back slowly lowering himself onto the Australian's member

(Yes, the leather suit was **THAT** revealing)

Italy let out a shaky breath as he slowly started to move

It wasn't like he hadn't been having sex the past year but it felt good to have it with someone he knew.

"Feli..." Australia whispered as Italy teased him with the slow pace

"Tell me what you need jett" Italy said barely able to keep himself from going faster

"I need you to uncuff me" Australia moaned, "please, I'm begging you"

Italy pondered this for about half a second, that wasn't what he wanted him to ask for but...

"since you asked so nicely" Italy smiled reaching onto the desk and taking the key before undoing the handcuffs

As soon as he did Australia flipped their positions so that he was bottoming

But to be honest with how hard he was being fucked Italy didn't have the will or brain power to care.

He was simply swimming in pleasure...

...oOo...

" It was his own fault really..." Italy finished spectacularly giving a wistful sigh

"Ok" Romano said clearing his throat "I did **_NOT_** need to hear any of that, just make sure you do it safely" he sighed getting up and leaving without another word on it

It wasn't like he hated Australia anyway

He'd found himself doing a lot less hating since he became Ahti's dad and he didn't really know the guy until that morning.

Italy smiled as he scooped up the toys on the coffee table and took them upstairs to be carefully placed in the cupboard again

Him and Australia had a _thing_ to attend after this with all the other people with their sexual preferences in the community

Which apparently was quite a lot including Arthur and Francis themselves even though the former stated the latter always dragged him along against his will.

...oOo...

"Alright so pretty much everyone here is nice and you don't have to worry about anyone coming onto you because they all already have partners and are respectful enough look for people who don't have one"

Italy nodded at his boyfriend as they walked into the building together

This was actually his first time to one of these little get together considering most of the members were busy and embarrassed about their sexual lives so these things weren't held often and the last time he was invited he got sick

"So how many nations will be there?" Italy asked

"just me, you, England and France, Japan and Hungary but their more just really horny for this stuff and not together in THAT way, also I'm pretty sure there's another one but I don't talk to him much so...yea" Australia stated

Italy looked down at the floor nervously as he was led into the meeting hall with his lover

There were quite a lot of people here which was pretty surprising.

_'They're all nice people Italy don't get scared'_ the Italian told himself as he slowly stated a few conversations with random people

It was actually quite nice

He could talk quite freely and some of them were pretty weird but in that good way that made you love them.

It was all going so well...

That was until he saw him.

Italy froze on the spot as their eyes met

"h-hi Ludwig" he greeted using his human name quite reluctantly

"Oh, hi"

There was a pause

"So are you here with someone?" Germany asked conversationally

"Yea me and Australia hooked up" he said

Then another silence

"I think I'll go get myself a drink now so..."

"ja" Germany nodded

And just like that it was over.

But somehow Italy felt like it would never really be done with

That what they had would never really be forgotten.

**THAT'S what happens when I get a light bulb and don't just wander off in the dark.**

**I was going to make Italy and Australia's relationship their own story maybe, if I do then i'll make sure to tell u guys :D**

**This is one of my first few attempts at yaoi (like I dunno my 4****th**** go?)**

**Please review because I've updated 3 times this week and feedback makes me feel so, so happy.**

**Happy panda is OUT ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	17. hello there

**ok so this is definitely not an update since i did like three of thoise already but i'm just going to take this time to ask for reviews cauz if i don't get any i'll get bored and just stop writing this...so...yea **

**just saying...**

**it's not like i don't like the follows that my phone keeps telling me im apparently getting but it's be nice if you took the time to write something...**

**really...just don't criticize my spelling and stuff cauz that puts me off of writing ****altogether**

**so...yea, i guess...**

**panda out.**

** ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	18. rogue

**I know I said I might continue this story if I got reviews but I really do think that I should end it here and do a sequel or something in another story which will revolve mostly around their daughter Ahti.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

Romano awoke alone

Once again

He could hear them laughing downstairs as they started breakfast without him

The breakfast he always wanted to make

But to be fair Ahti wouldn't eat his cooking until at least midday

Romano sighed heavily before slowly getting up

When he got downstairs, he was greeted by a smile

"Good morning" his husband smiled

They'd gotten married in the summer with as many people (and nations) attending as possible

Romano sighed and took his usual seat next to huis daughter before sparing at look at Kumajiro and Australia's koala bear who were eating breakfast together on the floor

He's always imagined that he'd marry Spain and spend his days with him...but somehow this worked too

"Papa the school play is today and you both have to be there," Ahti, said getting up and starting to walk towards the bathroom, Romano smiled.

"We know" Canada sang

As soon as she was out of earshot, Romano let his face fall

"Play? Since when?" he asked in confusion

"For a while" Canada said "I must have forgotten to tell you"

"How do you forget to tell me bastardo!" Romano exclaimed angrily "if she finds out I don't know then her opinion of me will get worse!"

"It won't" Canada said calmly "and I think her opinion of you is quite good"

"Good?" Romano questioned, "she clearly likes you better"

"She just gets along with me in a casual way" Canada tried to explain "she loves hanging out with you and letting your culture influence her"

"Right..." Romano said sceptically

Ahti smiled form the upstairs corridor

_'He'll never believe it'_ she thought sighing and entering the bathroom

* * *

...oOo...

Italy awoke in his boyfriend house with a smashing headache

The nation opened his eyes slowly and looked at his arm

It had handcuffed

"Great" he mumbled slowly sitting up

There were wine bottles all over the floor and he had hikies all over his body

Like. **_All over._**

"Wait, I'm trying to find the key?" his boyfriend said trying to navigate through their messy bedroom

It was the one room they were never able to keep clean

"so what happened? Itlay asked watching his _very naked_ boyfriend search for the key

"we had a romantic dinner downstairs" austrailia smiled "I let kowala go to your brothers and everything but then you got really drunk and demanded I handcuff you and...yea" he said sheepishly

"oh? Really?" Italy said frowning

He usually liked topping so it seemed strange to him that he'd bottom even when drunk

"are you sure you didn't make me drink a lot so that you could top?"

His boyfriend then momentarily paused

"Maybe" he said slowly

Italy sighed

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you when I finally get out of here" he said in a low and lustful tone which made his boyfriend shiver and mumble the words:

"Right"

* * *

...oOo...

Romano sighed happily, as he once again entered his daughters school

He honestly hated it here

The uptight parents who hated him

The even more uptight teachers who gave him _THOSE_ looks

Then there was also the fact that he disliked being in England altogether but he did love his husband who did **LOVE** it here.

Romano sighed as Ahti's teacher approached them

She was the worst.

"Hello Mr. Williams" she smiled

"It's still Mr. Vargas" Romano corrected "I kept my name"

"Oh" she said in confusion, "that's _not_ how marriage works"

Romano took a deep breath

He was about to retribute disproportionately but was cut off by his younger brother exclaiming:

"Ve?! What is that? It doesn't even look like a bambino just a lump of fat"

Romano sighed and turned before striding swiftly up to a certain Italian.

"Feli, don't say such stupid things these people already hate me" he said angrily in Italian before dragging him away from a now distraught woman

"She started it" he huffed folding his arms defensively

"Where is your 'wild' boyfriend?" Romano asked changing the subject

"With your maple lover~" Feliciano gushed "they couldn't pry koala and Kuma away from each other

"How cute" Romano said sarcastically "just when does this play start"

"Ve? Shouldn't you know?" Feliciano asked which struck a nerve in the personification of south Italy

"Fuck you" he snapped "I didn't know this was going on until this morning"

"Ve~ you were working on your article all this week weren't you?" Feliciano smiled conversationally "I don't understand how you and Matteo can have normal jobs as well as y'know..." he said suggestively

"It's not THAT hard Feli," Romano stated tilting his head inquisitively as h spotted Canada and Australia trying to pry their pets apart behind his brother

"God damn it kumawhatsists we've got 1 minute until this play starts!" Canada exclaimed angrily "we've got to get. _In there_!"

"koala come on you can spend some time with the bear later but right now. Let. **Go**!" Australia shouted

"I guess we better head inside" Romano said dismissing the rather strange scene before following the rest of the parents into the art hall.

The room was big and filled with a lot of students as well as parents who had come to see this theatrical piece

"Remind me again what this is about?" Romano asked his brother as he sat down

"A pretty princess" Feli smiled happily "they even got a really good fashion designer to make the dress"

"shhh" Canada whispered taking the seat next to his partner

The room had fallen to near absolute silence

Romano watched in anticipation as the curtains drew back to reveal a quite intricately placed set

There was singing and dancing and the princess _WAS_ beautiful but his daughter was nowhere to seen

"Where's Ahti?" Romano asked his partner with frustration

"She didn't tell me what she was playing" Canada said still staring at the play

Romano grumbled and sighed

All the good roles were already taken

The prince the princess the king the queen the genie the companion **(yes, this was a middle eastern play)**

Romano looked down at the play with disgust

This wasn't even that interesting

Except for that one guy who kept appearing in every scene and seemed to be helping the princess...

Romano tuned out again staring down at the older klids who seemed to be very excited by this play for some reason

Oh...the princess was about to re-meet the prince...

Romano braced himself for a classic fairy tale ending

They _were_ going to have a wonderful romantic...no?

No

A masked rogue jumped down from the sky and got in between the princess and the prince

_'Ok drama'_ Romano thought starting to pay more attention

"Who's this?" he asked

"I don't know" Canada said excitedly

Then there was a gasp thought the crowd as the rogue took out a sword and held it to the princes neck

"How dare you!" the prince exclaimed, "who are you to hold a blade to the prince's neck?"

"Your ex wife!" the rogue exclaimed swiftly removing _HER_ mask "and your innocent princess's former lover" there were squeals of surprise through the crowd at this revelation

Romano felt like cheering

It was Ahti.

And she looked like a _motherfucking __**badass.**_

"How sweet" Canada said

"I don't think the teachers like it though" Feliciano said pointing at the outraged and confused teachers

"Now that I think about it she's had her friends around quite a lot"

"So they've taken over" Romano whispered watching excitedly as she then engaged into battle with the prince and easily defeated him

"What do you want?" the prince asked her looking up hatefully

"I want...freedom for all who have been living in your oppressed kingdom; no longer will this be a monarchy but a democracy"

"And If I do not comply?" he asked

Ahti brought her blade down on his (probably) expensive shirt and ripped it apart

"I will make you comply," she said firmly

Romano smiled

She was just like her former.

Brave, courageous...fiery...

"very well...let it be known to all that this kingdom is now a kingdom of full tolerance where all can live as they please as long as they all work together to build this into a better society"

Ahti smiled and the room dimmed once more

"And so ends the story of the Arabian rogue" all the children said in unison into the darkness...

Romano smiled

"That's my daughter" he sighed happily.

* * *

...oOo...

Canada sighed as he walked into his house

It had been quite the evening

The teachers had been **_PISSED_**at Ahti's change in script and ending but everyone else had loved it, especially Romano who fought in her defence until the **bitter end.**

He smiled to himself

They were both now asleep in the back of the car and he couldn't wake them up until he'd taken a picture...also there was the matter of this person to attend to

"You couldn't let her go in the end" America sighed from Canada's couch

"You're not allowed to be here Alfred" Canada snapped

"Don't be like that bro, I'm over stopping this problem before it gets worse...but I will won't accept it"

"I don't care if you like it or not, she's my daughter and she's here to stay"

"right" America sighed "anyway congratulations on getting south Italy" he said placing something on the coffee table

Canada stared at the box for a moment

"So what? Your just going o give up like that?"

"Sure" America said "she's going to be the one who's hurt in the end, not me. I just hope she lasts longer than that old lady"

Canada shot his brother a glare as he stood and headed for the front door

"Oh and I'll still be watching bro. If she attacks me again then I won't hesitate in doing something far more drastic than last time"

Canada let his brother pass him but didn't take his eyes off the American

_'I just hope she lasts longer than that old lady'_

The words echoed in his mind

"I'll make sure of it" Canada whispered reassuringly before heading to where he kept his camera...

* * *

**Alright so that's a wrap**

**I'm planning on writing a sequel that focuses on Ahti instead of outing it here**

**And yes.**

**It will have crack parings because I roll like that**

**Sorry for taking so long with the update though...**

**The real reason I want to do a sequel is so that I can separate the stories**

**The new story will mention some things that went on here but...meh**

**I want to pair my oc with someone but I dunno who so it'd b nice if you reviewed and told me**

**I'll try not to spend too much time in updating again but I just stared school and it's already pretty hard...**

**Anyway this is the first time I've ever finished a story but I'm glad it was here will all you AWSOME guys stalking me**

**Happy panda is OUT ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)**


End file.
